A dare to remember II (A date to remember)
by Munkman13
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are pulled into the whacky world of dating once again, but between keeping Kim and Alix in line, helping two people learn the magical art of flirting, going through their own mixed feelings about each other and juggling super heroics how are they supposed to get anything done?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've heard from the people, the reviews and all the rest, I have thought about this entire thing long and hard and I have come up with the next set of stories. The next pairing that Alix and Kim are going to be messing with are...wait for it...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alya and Adrien**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I was expecting this and it makes perfect logical sense. Those two are made for each other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kidding, it's going to be XXXXXX and Chloe. I own nothing, not even this computer please remember to read and review as it gives me a reason to actually do any of this. Now onto the story. This takes place more or less immediately after A Dare to Remember, like actually a few seconds later.**

"Okay so are we in agreement that we can't just leave those two to do what they want?" Alya said turning to Nino, Adrien and Marinette. Alix, Kim and Max had split off, dismissing the other four without a second thought and going off to harass the next set of kids that they were hoping would prove some sort of point.

What the point was both of them had obviously forgotten, or if they had ever known it in the first place. Max probably knew what the overarching plan was but he wasn't going to tell anyone else anytime soon.

"Well honestly it doesn't involve us." Nino said looking after Kim as he headed to the back of the room.  
"You mean it doesn't involve us yet. Because it will, eventually."  
"Do you ever notice how whenever something happens in this class it eventually bleeds over into everyone else's personal lives?" Adrien said as he finished another cheese danish, he quickly put the remainders of the pastries into his book bag, he would probably finish them all before class started they were so good. Seriously Marinette's family had the best bakery in all of Paris.

Plagg was sitting in Adrien's bag and sniffed at the small brown bag that was placed down next to him. He floated through it and sniffed at the brown pastry, he took a little nibble before making a disgusted face and spitting it out on top of the gooey center. It was disgustingly sweet, seriously who would be able to stomach anything like that? Give him a piece of flavorful brie any other day of the week.

"So what do we just follow the two of them around and make sure that they don't do anything too horrible?" Marinette said sarcastically.  
"That actually was my plan." Alya said with a straight face. Marinette groaned and looked to where Alix was strutting down the stairs towards.  
"But she's the absolute worst."  
"And she will make all of our lives a living hell if those two screw up too badly." Alya responded. "And as for you two.." She paused between the two of them and where Kim was headed with a bit of a spring in his step. "You can control him if you want, honestly I wouldn't be against some of his bravado rubbing off on the guy."

Adrien bit his lip and looked up at his classmate, Max would probably be too busy trying to keep Kim from messing with him too much. And even though he would never admit it to any of them he actually thought it might be a good idea, a good idea for his oldest friend to maybe have a romantic relationship with someone, and he could probably put a few decent tricks into the boys mind.

"I think I'm going to go after Kim and Max. For the laughs more than anything else, I mean if they aren't messing with my boy here" Nino slung an arm around Adrien's shoulders and shook him a little good naturedly. "It could actually be pretty dang funny."  
"Nino people got stabbed, with eppi-pens it got drastically out of hand." Alya responded.  
"So you're going to follow them around to make sure no one gets stabbed? Is that your entire plan?"  
"More or less, not to mention when they finally do get her to do something embarrassing I intend to be recording the entire thing." Alya grinned with maniacal glee, sure she didn't want anything specifically bad to happen to the class, knowing that Alix probably had something horrendous planned for her new target just gave her extra incentive.

"So it's on then? You and Marinette follow Alix, Adrien and I are on Kim?"  
"Agreed." The other three said before slowly turning around or scooting over their seats to get a better view of the shenanigans that were definitely going to happen.

* * *

Alix had zero idea what she was going to do here. She hated that they had lumped her in with that that that...that spoiled, helpless, ignorant, arrogant, spoiled, idiotic, vain and just downright rotten brat! Still she was used to getting the short end of the stick with those two, it just gave her a chance to rise above and royally humiliate Kim.

All she had to do was convince Chloe that she had to do everything that she said, exactly as she said it, and followed her instructions and boom she would beat Kim!  
It sounded about as easy as herding bobcats.  
After all Chloe hated her, why would she ever do what she asked her?  
Alix paused and stared at the red head anxiously nodding along to everything that Chloe was saying. Maybe, just maybe Alix shouldn't be appealing to the spoiled blonde but instead to the girl who whether she knew it or not constantly had the little rich girls ear?

Striding the last few steps she made sure to keep eye contact steadily with the blonde to get her interest, nothing really shook Chloe like when someone managed to stare her down.

Chloe did look up when she walked past, she quirked a meticulously made up eyebrow questioningly as what she probably deemed a 'peasant' wandered past.  
"What do you want?" She snapped at Alix, she merely ignored her and turned to the four eyed ginger directly next to her.

"Hey Sabrina can you help me with something?" Alix said as she stopped in front of the quiet girl. She looked up in surprise, no one talked to her, or at least not often, it was just one of the unspoken rules of the classroom. Probably because she was Chloe's toady, she had accepted the role willingly enough, so whenever someone did initiate conversation with her she was always a little big jumpy.  
"Okay, uh with what?" She said standing up. She now towered over Alix who was standing on a lower level.  
"Well can you help me outside? Need to talk to you in private."  
"Why would you want her help anyways? Sabrina sit back down. She's helping me with my homework." Alix glanced over the two papers that were in front of Sabrina with a lot of scribbles over them, clearly what Chloe meant to say was that Sabrina was doing her homework while she sat around and did nothing.

"Actually Chloe I'm finished." Sabrina replied pushing over Chloe's paper, she looked over it quickly before huffing, she definitely didn't want to dismiss her little slave. Her eyes darted around trying to think of another reason why she wouldn't let her leave.

"Whatever you have to say to her can be said in front of me. We're friends, we share everything." Chloe said motioning for Sabrina to sit back down, the girl was hovering between her seat and standing up and was starting to look a little flustered.

Alix ground her teeth, this little brat was impossible! She finally grinned wickedly getting just the right idea in her mind to get away from her.

"Well I have this really big growth right here and it's starting to ooze so I just figured I would get your opinion-" Alix said gesturing to her leg and slapping her foot onto the table she began to roll up her pant leg and wrinkled her nose up as if there was a foul smell oozing from it. Not that far from the truth, she did sometimes have some pretty nasty BO.

"Oh my GOD! Stop! Go! Get that away from me! UGH! Sabrina take her out into the hall before she infects us all!" Chloe demanded waving her hand dissmissivly. She refused to be near anything that could be so incredibly disgusting! OOZE! Honestly!

Sabrina wrinkled her own nose up as she followed Alix out the door into the hallway, she actually felt a little faint, she didn't want to have to deal with something this disgusting either, but since Chloe asked her to she was sort of stuck with dealing with it. She took a deep steadying breath as she followed the shortest girl in class out of the room and silently ran through all of the vaccines that she had been given over the last few months, hoping that there wasn't anything that she had forgotten.

The two stood in the hallway facing each other. Sabrina shuddered before looking at the pink headed girl.  
"Okay let me see it."  
"See what?" Alix asked looking legitimately confused. Sabrina blinked her own eyes in confusion before pointing downwards at Alix's leg.  
"The-the infection? The one you wanted me to see?" Alix just smirked her typical trademarked evil smirk before shaking her head.  
"Nah there's no infection. Not to mention you might be smart but if I was hurt I would just go straight to Max, now he would know what to do with an infected leg. Probably cure it up in a jiffy."

Sabrina cocked her head to the side, birdlike, and clearly confused.  
"Then what was it that you wanted me for? If it wasn't to disgust me and get under Chloe's skin why would you call me out here?"  
"Well it's about Chloe oddly enough. You see Sabrina I need your help. To-and it pains me to say this, like I actually taste blood right now-help out Chloe."  
"Help Chloe? With what?"  
"It's come to the classes attention that she is missing a few things in her life-"  
"What things? She's the richest girl in school she has everything she could ever want!" Sabrina interrupted before Alix could go on any further. Alix sighed and rubbed her forehead, honestly dealing with Sabrina was as bad as dealing with Chloe sometimes, or Marinette, she was that rare blend of stuck up and naive yet simultaneously just pathetic enough that you couldn't actually hate her that made for possibly one of the more annoying students in the class.

She could have been playing sidekick to anyone in the class, Alix could not for the life of her figure out why she had chosen Chloe and had just stuck to her so tightly as she had. Sure she could get her expensive stuff but that just made her a parasite and pathetic. Alix realized her mind was wandering into the territory it normally went to whenever she wanted to start to beat up people and she returned it to the moment with a crack of her neck.

"Things like friends, empathy, morality, the respect of her peers. But most importantly a boyfriend."  
"A...boyfriend?" Sabrina said confused clutching her hands to her chest.  
"Of course!"Alix stuck her finger into Sabrina's face forcefully enough to cause the taller girl to jump back with an peep. "Sabrina for a girl like Chloe having a boyfriend is probably the most significant thing in the entire world! A turning point in life that is impossible to replicate and is imperative to have, for a girl like Chloe life doesn't even start until you've had a boyfriend. And we both know for a fact that she has never had one right?"

"Chloe is the richest, prettiest and smartest girl in all of Paris, not to mention daughter of the mayor and friends with some of the most elite members of society. She's turning down boys left and right and has a trillion secret admirers." Sabrina started on her clearly scripted Chloe speech, Alix wouldn't be surprised if the two of them had worked on it when they were alone in case someone asked her something like this.  
"Yeah but has she ever had a boyfriend? Or gone on a date?" A voice came from behind them, Sabrina whipped around and Alix peered from around her at the two girls who had just exited the room.

Alya was standing with her hands on her hips in a faux superhero pose and Marinette was behind her her arms folded clearly not wanting to be involved.  
"Cause I've never seen her on a date before. Let alone talk about one to anyone. Including you."

"What do you two want?" Alix said, she thought that they had more or less dismissed those four once they had walked away. She honestly had no interest in messing with Marinette or Alya anymore, she had moved onto the next group.  
"We are here to make sure that you don't mess this up too horribly."  
"What you're my supervisors now or something?"

"Think of it as us parenting you." Alya responded. Alix growled and frowned menacingly. Marinette quickly stepped between the two hotheaded girls.  
"Come on, we all have the same goal here...sort of...we shouldn't fight now. We need to conserve our energy for when we have to deal with Chloe."

Sabrina was completely confused and utterly flabbergasted by what the three girls were saying? What were they planning? And why did it involve Chloe? And why ask for her help of all people?  
"Can someone please explain to me what is going on right now?" Sabrina finally snapped out, crossing her arms and tapping her foot to make her point clear. Marinette turned to the girl and grinned sheepishly.  
"Well we sort of want to help Chloe you see-"  
"Why?" Sabrina butted in again, she wasn't as stupid as people thought, she knew how everyone in class felt about Chloe, why on Earth would they ever want to help her do anything or with anything?

Marinette felt her mind race, she had to think of something something quick so that it would ever make sense. She finally grabbed onto something, and it wasn't entirely a lie. Just about ninety percent of it was a lie. So the majority of it. She could live with that. Taking a deep breath and then blowing it out to relieve herself she spoke directly to Sabrina, standing in front of her so that she couldn't see the others. And so that the others would see her gesturing with her hands to back her up.

"Well we sort of want to help set Chloe up on a date. So that she might focus more of her energy on them and less energy on tormenting the rest of the class." Alya noticed Marinette waving her hands up and down in a semi desperate pleas for help. She caught on and quickly popped up on one side of Sabrina.  
"Yeah I mean think about it, if she spends less time thinking of ways to make the class miserable the easier everyones life is going to be right?"

"She wins because she has someone that makes her feel special and we win because we get her out of our hair." Alix finished caging Sabrina in on the final side, she glanced around herself at the three girls surrounding her, it was very claustrophobic and made it a little difficult for her to think things through. She bit her fingernail and looked at them all, trying to reason out what it was they were exactly offering her.

"So why do you need me for this?"  
"Be honest would she ever listen to any of us if we came up and asked if she wanted us to set her up on a date? No. But if someone she trusts, someone she likes, came forward and says that there are three girls willing to help her out with getting ready and maybe even offer her a bit of practice and the such...do you see where I'm going here?"

"We basically want you to help us trick her." Alix stated bluntly, of course leaving out the fact that she could probably win a little bet if everything went according to plan and Chloe actually followed through on the date.

And with the boy she was paired up with? How could Alix not win?

"She actually likes me?" Sabrina said excitedly almost jumping up and down holding her hands together in front of her chest her lips pulled back into a wide beaming smile "She trusts me? Did you hear her say that?"

The three girls exchanged confused looks, was that what she had taken away from all this? Not that they were going to try and program her friend, unload her onto a stranger and then get rid of her?  
"Yeah. Sure." Alix said shaking her head, this kid was insane.

"I'll do anything for her! Just tell me what I have to do!" Alya and Marinette looked down at Alix who quickly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She clicked it a couple of times.  
"First bend over."

* * *

Chloe was starting to wonder where Sabrina had gotten to, her little assistant being gone was tedious. She needed someone to agree with her on something, even if it was just making fun of someones clothes that she saw on social media. The door banged open and Chloe looked up from her screen.

"Ugh. Finally, it took you long enough." She said as the four girls entered. She quirked a confused eyebrow, she knew that Sabrina and the roller blading troll had left, she had no idea why Alya and Marinette were standing in front of her though. OR why Sabrina was grinning so widely and looking between her and a piece of paper.

"Can I help you?" Chloe said icily to the others, she then turned her attention to Sabrina and talked to her like a queen would to her subjects. "What do they want?"  
"Chloe I know you might be a little mad but...I think you might also be super happy about this!"  
"Ecstatic even." Alix spoke up, her typical smirk still firmly in place. Chloe hated that smirk, it made it seem as if the girl knew more than her.

"What is it? Get on with it."  
"A guy asked me to read this to you. Well actually he had given it to those two and asked them to deliver it, and well they gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you." Sabrina cleared her throat and unfolded the scrap of binder paper.

"Dearest Chloe, your hair as fine as gold, your face finer than any mold-"  
"What? Who is this? Are they calling me rotten!" She said her face flipping from anger to indignation quickly. She reached to snatch the paper from Sabrina's hands but the red head held it just out of reach.

"I think he means like the statue."Alix spoke up, everyone paused to look at her in confusion. "You know a jello mold but for a statue? It's saying that you're like a greek marble statue."

"I was hoping it meant she was rotten." Marinette whispered to Alya, her friend giggled before elbowing her for the joke. They had to sell this!

"Oh." Chloe said sitting back down and calming down. "Continue."  
"I find you in my thoughts, your scent like lemon drops. I would simply hate if you would not accompany me on a date." Sabrina grinned widely at her quiet friend.

"It's a poem! A poem asking for a date!"  
"I could tell that...you two what did he look like?" Chloe said gesturing to Alya and Marinette the two exchanged frightened glances, why didn't they think something like this through better?

"Uuuuhhhhhh. He asked to remain anonymous?" Marinette tried lamely to cover their tracks. Alya quickly nodded her head in agreement. Marinette rubbed the back of her head as Chloe continued to glare them down.  
"Come on give me a hint at least, did he look rich?" Marinette scowled and ground her teeth together, of course the little brat would want to know if the guy had money before going out with him.  
"He looked loaded." Marinette said biting out every syllable. Chloe leaned back and steepled her fingers. Rich huh? And bad at poetry...she had a decent enough idea of who it could be.

And after all of the hullabaloo of the past few days in wouldn't be impossible for her Adrien to do something like this.  
"Very well I think I'm going to accept this date." She said dismissing the other girls. "Sabrina is there a time and place on that rag?"  
"Uh-yes Chloe." She said cowed and cowering behind the piece of paper.  
"Excellent." Chloe looked at the others who were still there even though she had turned her attention away from them and so had dismissed them. "Can I help you?"  
" Well we sort of want to help you out on this thing." Alix responded. "I want to see you're dating style, for personal reasons. You do have a distinct style, don't you?" Alix leaned forward menacingly and stared directly into the cold depths of Chloe's soul.  
Chloe shivered at the gaze, honestly she had never been on a date before, she had no idea what she was supposed to do...but maybe she could spin this...yeah have those three hang around her, she knew that Alya was dating Nino so she could subtly pick up a few things from her...

Marinette was such a lost cause that she could ask her a few questions and just do the opposite...  
And Alix...well Alix was Alix...she could come in useful somehow...

Sabrina noticed the look on Chloe's face. she recognized it, all she would need was one well placed word and she would fall right into the trick, Sabrina had exploited this look once or twice before.

"Think of it like this Chloe" Sabrina leaned in and whispered in her friends perfect little pink ear. "If you say yes then those three have to do whatever you say for the next day and a half." Chloe considered what her only friend in the entire world was saying, the idea was appealing, more than that it was downright appetizing. Chloe looked at the three girls and grinned sadistically, she snapped her fingernails together before admiring them.

She grinned wickedly and slowly nodded once.  
"You have yourself a deal."

 **So yeah Chloe and XXXXXXX, any requests for something that could happen just leave it in the comments or otherwise PM me. Please remember to read and review. I own nothing not even this computer. Again this is an AU so no Lila, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait I have been very busy, please remember to read and review, I own nothing not even this computer. Any suggestions leave them in the comments or PM me. Onto the story, sorry if it is a little short in comparison to the last on or any of the following ones.**

Nathaniel didn't know what to draw and it was driving him slowly insane. He moved his electronic sketch pad one way and then another, but nothing was coming. And nothing was the most frustrating thing for an artist to experience.  
He opened his backpack and began to search around in it for his old paper and pencil sketch pad, sometimes staring at a screen for too long gave him a headache and actually inhibited his drawing abilities. So he would switch every now and again going back to the pad that he used to use when he was much younger. Some of his earlier drawings were still inside of it.

They ranged from flowers, to rough sketching, to superheroes. He flipped to a series that he had been working on for a little while now, it was of the class couples. Ivan and Mylene, Rose and Juleka, Alya and Nino. He had first been approached by Ivan to make a sketch of his girlfriend to give to her for a present, he had complied for a few reasons.

First it had just been a normal day and it was an incredibly sweet thing to do out of the blue.

Second he needed something to do that would keep him occupied.

And third if he said no he was positive that Ivan could beat him up and ditch him in a river or something. The request had inspired Nathaniel to continue drawing his classmates and their significant others or friends. It gave him something to do, he hadn't worked on them in a while and a few stray lines caught his eye. He rustled around in his bag again, his hand briefly smacking the back of a black tube of paint, why his mother bought it for him he had no idea. He wasn't a painted he was a sketcher, a drawer, paints didn't interest him all that much. Strange but true.

He pulled out an eraser and began going over a few lines, he wasn't satisfied with any of them just yet but they were certainly getting to fruition.

He heard a thump and felt the bench next to him creak under some new weight. He continued in his drawing, he sat at the back of the room for a reason, if he was far away from everyone else he could be left in peace. Not to mention normally it was only Marinette who came up to talk to him...and her strange behavior over the past few days had left him confused and more flustered then ever before.  
If it was her he hoped that she would go away before trying any of those flirting techniques she had been employing earlier, he had seen her use them on Adrien...and he would have to be completely ignorant to not notice how she would stare at him all the time. He recognized the stare, he would give it to her whenever he was positive that she wasn't looking.

"Why you haven't started to sell these is beyond me." A crude voice said from his right. Nathaniel paused and looked out of the corner of his eye, his hair framing his face a little. It was Kim. Not Marinette, but Kim who was sitting next to him. Nathaniel began to wonder if his chances would have been better with Marinette.

Kim was...rambunctious to say the least...an overexcited meat headed jock wanna be with delusions of grandeur to say the most. And him sitting next to the quietest student in the class besides Juleka caused all of Nathaniels anxiety senses to go off.  
"I draw them for me. I don't do caricatures." Nathaniel replied before going back to his work. He tried to ignore Kim but it was like ignoring a dog that was right beside you. "What is it?"

"Dude do you like girls or boys?" Nathaniel put his pencil down and turned to him slowly, his face turning the shade of a tomato dumped on top of his already vibrant hair. Kim just continued to stare at him questioningly, waiting for an answer to his very insulting question.

"I...girls...why?"  
"No reason it's just I've noticed that you've never really talked to any girls before. Not even the ones in this class."  
"I talk to girls all the time, I have a life outside of this class you know."  
"Like what? Name one thing you do outside of this class that can be considered a life." Kim sat back smugly not aware of how incredibly insulting he was being to the boy, who just sat there in anxious silence.

The truth was that he did spend a lot of time in class, and when he was out of it he either drew, doodled or spent time at museums. Pretty much the same sort of stuff that he did whenever he was at school.

Nathaniel just quietly stared at the table top not saying a word. Kim took this as an invitation to continue talking to him and he gladly took it.  
"Look I'm not trying to put you down or anything, in fact far from it, what I want to do is help you out a little bit." Nathaniel turned his attention back to the bigger boy slowly and suspiciously. He would trust Kim about as far as he could throw him, and he couldn't throw him all that far.

"How? And with what?"  
"With the girls man! I want to hook you up!"  
"Kim if this is a joke I swear to god-"  
"No joke!" Kim held up his hand and put his other over his heart. "Scout's honor I just want to help my buddy out a little bit. I mean everyone wants to have a significant other, everyone wants some of that good old fashioned something something." Kim wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully and Nathaniel could only blush and cover his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Why was he listening to this? This was Kim for crying out loud! The guy never talked to him and whenever he did normally bad stuff came shortly afterwards. Normally whenever anyone talked to him some sort of calamity would befall him. Maybe it would be small like loosing a pencil or maybe it would be big like a super villain attacking the school and taking everyone hostage.

Still it wasn't like he had anything to loose, and it wasn't like he had any plans lately.  
"Okay so you want to help me pick up girls. Out of the blue you just want to help me try and get a date. How?"

Kim grinned, he had him now, if he had asked why he might have a little bit of a problem, why always meant you had to explain stuff, but How meant that they were invested, that they wanted to know the rules and the perimeter of the dare or whatever it was that was being discussed.

"Well you know how Juleka is pretty much the cutest girl in class right? I see how you check her out." Kim said nudging Nathaniel hard in the ribs. Nathaniel just looked at him in confusion? Did he check Juleka out? If he did he wasn't aware of it, he thought he looked at his classmates the same amount. And cute? So what if she was cute, she was clearly crushing on Rose.

"I-I-I don't have a crush on Juleka, what would make you think that?" Kim bit his lip and looked around, so seducing him with some girl as a prize wasn't going to work. Honestly it was between Juleka, Rose and Sabrina who he could have used to tantalize the redheaded artist. And he just went with who he thought would hold the guys interest the most.

Now that Nathaniel had completely shot that out of the water he had to go with plan B.

"I meant Rose."  
"Aren't the two of them dating? If you see me looking at them it's to sketch this." Nathaniel held up a page of the tall goth girl and the short manic pixie dream girl sitting on a bench cuddled close reading a book. Juleka with an arm around Rose and Rose mid page flip. Kim took a second to look it over, he wasn't much of an art guy but he could tell what was and wasn't well made. And this was very well made, it looked like a photo.

"If you've ever seen me looking at them it would be because I'm making that."  
"I had a brain freeze, I meant to say Sabrina."  
"I have never looked at Sabrina in that way my entire life." Nathaniel said testily biting out each syllable. Kim rubbed his face, this was going to be difficult. Who could this guy possibly have a crush on? A crush that he could exploit? No names were coming to mind!

Then a name did, it slowly built up and began to stumble before finally catching steam.  
"I meant to say Marinette."  
"How do you get any of those names confused with Marinette?"  
"They're all in the same school classroom that's how!" Kim snipped back, he wrapped an arm around Nathaniel's thin shoulders and squeezed them painfully together, as if he were trying to remind him how powerful he was. And how he could probably break Nathaniel without breaking a sweat.

"I could help you get her. Really get her attention, really get her to like you if you know what I mean?" He slid the last few words out slowly and softly, as if he were sharpening a knife. Nathaniel looked down the desks to where Marinette was standing in front of Chloe, probably chewing her out for something.

She looked...powerful, powerful standing there and talking back to possibly the most spoiled and angry girl in the entire class, putting her in her place...she was mesmerizing.  
Nathaniel tore his eyes away and looked down at his hands, they were rubbing over each other trying to catch the other one. He knew that he had no chance with the pigtailed girl, he knew that she probably liked someone else, someone immensely cooler and a trillion times more confident than he was. He didn't choose to be this shy and meek. He was born quiet, according to his mom he never even cried as an infant.

Maybe...maybe a few confident boosting tips from Kim wouldn't be so bad? Yeah...as he spent more time running the idea through his head the more he really began to like it, the more he actually started to take to the idea. Him Nathaniel Kurtzberg, former quiet guy, a few hours of pointers from the fastest kid in school and the next day he could strut in and be able to talk left and right...talk with Marinette...maybe get a date with her...or something like that...

Nathaniel turned to look at Kim.  
"So what do you have in mind?"  
Kim grinned so widely that it nearly spilled off of his face.  
"Good man, I knew you would come around. I'm going to give you some pointers when it comes to talking to the ladies. Tomorrow you get a date with a lady and then boom bam you walk away a million times happier I walk away with a warm fuzzy feeling inside that I only get when I run or win a bet."  
"A horrible reason to be nice to anyone for." Adrien said as he sat on the other side of Nathaniel. Nino was standing beside his blonde friend and giving Kim the biggest stink eye he could muster.

Kim frowned at the two of them, his eyebrows almost slicing through his eyes.  
"What are you two doing here?" Nathaniel asked before Kim could even open his mouth, he was left gaping between the three boys crowded around him.  
"We're here to help Kim train you. Think of us as your pit team." Adrien said friendly enough. Nathaniel hated his smile, he hated how charming he came off. But in all honesty he didn't hate the guy. He might hate Adrien's hair, or his dazzling eyes, but he didn't hate Adrien, the guy was an actual sweet person, an actual caring person. And those were hard to come by.

So while Nathaniel hated everything that Adrien could do so effortlessly, how he hated the parts that made him up, he did not hate Adrien as a 'whole'. He actually admired the guy a great deal. Who wouldn't?

"Wait a pit crew?" Nathaniel looked at Kim nervously. "How big is this going to be? What exactly are you planning for me to do?"  
Kim just tightened his hold on the artist, as if ensuring that he wouldn't be able to get away. Nathaniel's shoulders creaked with how hard they were being squeezed together.  
"Don't you worry a single thread on your little red head." Nathaniel gulped audibly, what was with this week? Everyone acting weird, people shaking hands, people flirting with each other. It was like a bad movie. And he had just been thrust into the protagonist role.

 **Again I own nothing not even this computer please read and review. Any suggestions PM me, sorry for how long it has been and it might be a little while before an update I have been busy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing not even this computer please read and review it gives me a reason to go on.**

"Okay so normally I would never invite you three up here. But if you are willing to obey whatever I say I suppose that I have to put up with it." Chloe said as she dismissed the group into her stately bedroom.  
Unknown to her Alix had been in the room, to clean it when the entire class had to work at the hotel for a school assignment. Marinette had entered the bedroom plenty of times as Ladybug, this was one of the few times she had actually seen it as her civilian identity. It was a fancy bedroom, easily the size of Marinette's house. Everything was very high quality, only the most expensive things for Chloe after all.

Alix grabbed Marinette and Alya and pulled them to the side to convene in a small huddle about what they should do next.  
"Okay so we need to get this little brat to do more or less what I convinced you to do the other day. Problem is she isn't as open and trusting as you so it's going to be a real headache and a half." Alix said speaking directly to Marinette now. "Now we need ideas here people."

"How about we drop this insanity and go home?" Alya stated simply. She was going to keep on pushing that until Alix finally accepted it and moved on with her life. Alix looked at her blankly before turning to Marinette.  
"Any idea at all, no such thing as a bad one."

"We could always try tricking her into doing something. Honestly I don't think that she will be very willing to follow orders as easily as I was." MArinette spoke honestly. She was a bit too trusting of people. Chloe was the exact opposite and treated everyone as if they were a snake that was madly in love with her.

"Yeah...yeah tricking her seems like the best bet...or even better convincing her that she's teaching us or something." Alix said darkly. She was starting to form a plan towards the back of her mind. Alix thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers.  
"Okay just follow my lead and do what I do. We just have to show her how horrible she is at something and we should be able to get her to do whatever we want." Alix broke the huddle and turned back to the two other girls who were texting each other on their phones while sitting next to each other.  
"Yo Chloe." Alix said breaking her concentration and walking over to the girl. Chloe stood up regally crossing her arms and looking down on the shorter girl. Sabrina jumped to her feet to stand beside her.

"Chloe have you ever even kissed anyone before?" Chloe scoffed and flipped her hand rapidly in front of her face indignant at the very thought of the question. She wrinkled up her face as if she had just caught a whiff of something utterly disgusting.  
"Of course I have! Adrien! Countless times! You have all obviously noticed!"  
"I've seen you molesting blonde boy a ton." Alix said as she picked up a wax apple that was set up in a fruit stand for aesthetic. She however expected it to be real and tried to bite it, realized it was fake she spat it out into her palm and slipped it into her pocket. "Wouldn't exactly call it consensual."

Chloe bristled as if she were preparing to launch herself at the shorter girl. Alya quickly intervened.  
"Okay better question then. Has someone ever kissed you? Like full on the lips?"" Chloe pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes not making eye contact with anyone.  
"Well?" Marinette said, she was trying not to enjoy herself but it was just so fun, Chloe...Chloe Bourgeois, the most haughty and vain girl in the entire school, probably the entire country had never kissed anyone. Marinette was ahead of her in something!

Sure it was as Ladybug, and it was with Chat Noir...and it was because he was hypnotized...whatever! She was counting it as a win anyway.  
"No." Chloe mumbled out quietly.  
"Didn't here that." Alya practically trilled out. Chloe glared at her before repeating herself.  
"No I have never kissed anyone. Happy?"  
"In general or right now? Because the answer to both is yes."

"So let's assume that you don't know how to kiss-" Alix started up when Chloe cut her off.  
"I do so! Only a peasant wouldn't know how to kiss!"

"Well let's see it then." Alix said walking over to Chloe's bed and grabbing a pillow, she flung it at the girl who instinctively ducked and covered her head, as if she expected it to give her a concussion. She snatched it up off the dirty floor and brushed it off. She held it and turned it one way and then another.  
"See what then?"  
"Kiss it! Show us how you do it! You do use pillows to practice right? You're not like those two who just use each other." Alix said pointing at Alya and MArinette. The two looked indignant and then embarrassed. Alya took a sidestep to get a bit of distance between her and her best friend.

"Wait you honestly think that we practice kissing on each other?" Marinette said confused. "And so do Sabrina and Chloe?"

Sabrina gagged and Chloe glared at Alix agagin.  
"AS IF!"  
"NEVER!"  
"I WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE!"

"Why do you guys spend all your time together then?" Alix responded simply.  
"Do you really think that people who spend time together are always practicing kissing?" Alya said legitimately concerned for the short pink haired roller skater.  
"That's neither here nor there. So show us Chloe. If you really don't take out all of your frustrations on Sabrina let's see you take it out on the pillow." Chloe looked at the four girls looking at her expectantly.

"This is so stupid."  
"Then it should be relatively easy for you to do right?" Chloe made sure that Alya wasn't recording with her precious little phone, the girl would. So with her eyes wide open Chloe pursed her lips up into a little bow and pressed them to the pointed corner of the pillow. She pushed them up against the fancy silk pillow and breathed outwards through her nose. After thirty odd seconds she finally took her lips away and looked at them all triumphantly.  
"Well how was that?"

"It could have been better." Sabrina said trying to be supportive.  
"Sad. Just sad." Alya said. She could have done a trillion times better.  
"Disappointing." Alix said shaking her head.  
"I honestly thought it was pretty good." Marinette said trying to hide a snicker. This might actually be worth it. Chloe glared at the four of them before she shoved it at them.

"I had stage fright. Sabrina show them what I taught you!" Sabrina turned beet red before she took the pillow, went to a clean corner and angled her head to the side. She softly began to kiss it, little fluttering ones that would just take a second before she moved away as if to get a breath and then returned her lips to it. She finally stopped and turned to everyone waiting for her reviews.

"That was...something?" Alya said, really not sure how to critique it, the girl had just given the pillow a thousand fluttery kisses that you would normally see something like a bird do when it was picking up grain.  
"I thought it was cute?" Marinette tried, she didn't want to hurt the girls feelings, but it wasn't exactly passionate.  
"It wasn't as great as mine, but it wasn't bad." Chloe gave her best friend a typical backhanded comment.  
"GAH! You two are terrible." Alix said disgusted. "Seriously with all the practice that you guys get from each other you would think you could actually do a halfway decent kiss."  
"Okay how many times do we have to tell you that we haven't done anything gay to each other? Seriously it is going from funny to creepy." Marinette said, seemingly the only person who seemed to care about what Alix kept on implying.

Everyone else were just annoyed that they didn't seem to satisfy everyone when it came to kissing.  
"Let me!" Alya said exasperated. "I'll show you how it's really done." She took the pillow and turned to an unused corner. She opened her mouth and actually seemed to stuff the corner in, using her teeth as a grip.

"OH GROSS!" Chloe shouted pointing and jumping up and down. "Get that away from her!"  
"Alya that was...Jesus." Marinette said as Alya stopped and dropped it from her mouth.  
"What?"

"That was scary. Do you try to eat the guys face every time you kiss?"  
"That was called passion, something all of you guys need to incorporate if you even want to get a guys attention."  
"That was called eating a pillow. We don't want Chloe to eat a pillow on her date we want her to kiss him with passion if it is called for." Alix said grabbing the pillow. It was nearly the size of her, she frowned using both hands to keep it up. It was very light and sift, like an enormous feather.

"Watch and learn idiots." Alix spun once, angled it downwards as if she were dipping the pillow like a dance partner and angled her head to take the corner into her mouth, no teeth and began to knead it softly and gently. There were occasional smacking sounds as she got a better grip with her mouth. After a minute of everyone watching their shorter classmate Sabrina finally cleared her throat.

"Well it's obvious that you've practiced on a lot of pillows. Unsurprising as they're probably the only action you'll ever get." Chloe said brushing her hair over her shoulder.  
"It sounded a little...wet." Sabrina said as a critique.  
"It was perfection and you all know it. Marinette you're up." Alix said pushing the pillow towards the biracial girl. Marinette pointed at herself, her eyes widening before she shook her hands.  
"Oh no way. Nuhuh."  
"We all had to make fools of ourselves now it's your turn. Do it." Alya said pushing her friend forward. Marinette groaned before taking the pillow from the sides, the only places where it wasn't sticky with her classmates saliva. This could not be sanitary. She saw lipstick from where Chloe kissed it, lip gloss from Sabrina, teeth marks from Alya's attempt and just a lot of spit from Alix. Taking a deep breath Marinette pursed her lips up until they practically jutted out of her face like a duck bill and she stuck her face in the middle of it.

As if she were trying to smother herself. She tried to keep her face clear so that the others could see, but she also wanted to smash it over her face so that none of them could see and make fun of her. She finally stopped after a few seconds, the shortest time of any of them. She smiled anxiously at all of them.

Chloe had one hip out and was studying her nails in boredom. Sabrina was trying to copy Chloe but didn't have the natural snark to pull it off. Alya shook her head and rubbed her forehead.

"Girl."  
"What?"  
"What are you like five? That was a kiss a five year old would give." Alix said. She began to pace looking at the girls, as if she were a Major drilling a bunch of new cadets.  
"That was all very disappointing. Clearly none of you have kissed before, and if you had it was disappointing and disgusting for everyone involved."  
"Your one to talk little miss fountain." Chloe said snakily. Alix turned to her and looked in straight in the eye with such an unnerving and steady eye that Chloe had to look away.

"So the only way to get this done right it if we all-"  
"I swear to God if you say practice on each other I am kicking you out of my room." Chloe said seriousness oozing from her voice. Alix looked at her in surprise.  
"No...why would I say that? Chloe is there something you want to tell us?"  
"For the past half hour you've done nothing except say how we should practice on each other!" Chloe shouted getting flustered and red in the face.

"You low I can't tell if Alix is serious or is just doing this to get a rise out of Chloe." Marinette whispered to Alya as the two girls began to argue back and forth.  
"I would guess both." Alya responded looking between the two bickering girls.

* * *

"Well that took up an entire afternoon I am never getting back." Alya said to Marinette as the two best friends walked out of the hotel. After many hours of practicing kissing on pillows, pointing out each others flaws, going through Chloe's closet to find something to wear, Alya pressing a button that opened up a secret closet in the back with a Ladybug suit in it, and everyone being very uncomfortable, they had made minimal progress.

And on top of all of her so called 'training' Chloe had fought them tooth and nail to insist that she was perfection at dating, kissing, dressing and everything in between, hardly taking any of their advice unless it was forced down her throat.  
So in the end it felt as if nothing was accomplished besides making everyone resent Chloe all the more by the end.

"Why did we agree to do this again?" Marinette said to her friend.  
"We did because if Alix was on her own someone is going to end up stabbed with an adrenaline shot." Alya responded, the two almost hugged once they got back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, instead they stood awkwardly and strode off, Alix's words still ringing in their heads.

* * *

"Those insufferable little brats!" Chloe shouted as she flung the pillow down the garbage chute. Sabrina frowned as the pillow disappeared. It was a nice one, she had slept on them once or twice whenever Chloe and her had a sleepover, she thought it could have been salvaged, but of course Chloe complained that they were completely contaminated by their 'germs.'

"I invite them into my home and all they do is complain and say that I am inferior to them! The nerve!"  
"You are so right Chloe." Sabrina had to remind herself that this was for her friend own good. She had seen Chloe when she had a goal, and someone to be nice to. She became much more civil, and even toned down on her anger problems. It was for the best if she went through all of this...if it meant even the slightest possibility of Chloe Bourgeois getting a good boyfriend out of it...then by gum Sabrina would help her friend get a significant other!

Even if it meant that there was going to be something going wrong very soon. Tomorrow probably when they took the flirting techniques to school.

 **I own nothing not even this computer, please remember to read and review. I am sorry if I do not have the next chapter up for a while, I am going to be very busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing not even this computer, please read and review as it gives me a reason to continue even writing this thing. It helps me know if I am doing any good. Now onto the story! Nathaniel chapter!**

"Man your room practically screams how much of a shut in you are." Kim said as he sat down at Nathaniel's desk without asking. Nathaniel collapsed on the bed, his pale skin was slick with sweat making him look a little slimy.  
Kim had insisted that all four of them sprint towards Nathaniel's house, he would have normally said no but the bigger boy had grabbed his bag and sprinted ahead so he really had no choice but to follow or else loose all of his drawings. On top of that Kim didn't actually know where Nathaniel lived so they had spent a good ten minutes running around Paris without a clear destination in mind. When Nathaniel finally noticed his house and got them into it everyone had sweat through their shirts and were red in the face.

"We could have gotten -puff-here much faster-pant-if Kim had just carried Nathaniel." Nino said as he leaned on his knees, man he was out of shape. He had to take care of that. Especially when he spent all of his time hanging around with Adrien, who was just taking short quick breaths before standing straight, completely fine once again. Adrien took that moment to look around Nathaniel's room. He had never been there before, he didn't think a lot of people had.

The room was small, with just a very small bed, a wardrobe and a desk with a lamp on it. There was one window that looked out onto the street. There were however many many many many many hand drawn pictures everywhere. Some experimented with paint, others had charcoal outlines, still others were just pencil and paper. There were thick folders and binders each labeled with a certain date or a subject.

The predominant ones had the names of classmates, large buildings, body parts and different colors. There were also many flash drives scattered around on the top of the desk, as if he saved what he drew from his computer pad and uploaded them onto those. It was all very impressive just how much the boy drew. Adrien wondered if the boy was so introverted because he was an artist or vice verse. Either way Adrien was impressed with how much effort must have gone into each piece of work.

"Just leave me here to sleep it off. We can do your crazy plans tomorrow." Nathaniel said curling up on his bed and scooting so his back faced them. Kim stiffened as if he had just been snubbed, not taking anything that Nathaniel said seriously Kim instead stood up and aggressively shook the small bed that Nathaniel was trying to disappear onto.

"Come on! Sit up!" Kim shouted, Nathaniel obviously complied. Anyone in that situation would do the same thing when there was a guy who could bench press your weight aggressively shaking your bed.  
"Okay now then. Everyone take off your shirt I want to know what I'm dealing with here." Kim said authoritatively before shrugging off his own hoodie.  
"What?" Nathaniel said grasping his own jacket even tighter around himself. Nino simply face palmed and shook his head.

He then reached out and grabbed Adrien's shoulder before he could follow the other boys directions.  
"Dude. No. Don't do that. It's crazy."

Nathaniel just looked between Kim and the other two boys in confusion and blushing red. He didn't have many guests over, especially ones that got naked within thirty seconds of walking into his bedroom. He felt too timid to actually tell the bigger athlete to put his clothes back on. He ignored his clammy hands and did keep his own clothing on though. He couldn't tell if that was a victory or not.

"Does he do this often?" Nathaniel called over to Nino, he seemed like the only one in the entire room who was acting with any semblance of normalcy.  
"He's tried to get us to take our shirts off over the past few days. It's weird. And very uncomfortable."  
"No it's not! This is how guys bond! Shirtless!" Kim responded flexing his bicep and admiring the feel of the skin rippling over his muscle.

"I have never taken my clothes off in front of Adrien before you started this stuff up." Nino deadpanned in response. Kim snorted through his nose and turned to look back at Nathaniel. He needed to pay attention to this boy, that was the one that he had come all this way for after all.

"Okay then my little buddy. We need to get you in shape to actually try and flirt with the girl of your dreams tomorrow. So first off do you have a style?"  
"I can't even tell what he's saying anymore is this gibberish?" Nathaniel called around Kim to the other two boys. He was just throwing all of his questions at Nino, he seemed to be the only one in the room who would be able to answer properly. To his surprise however it was Adrien who answered.

"He means do you have a sort of quirk? A distinctive move you do when you want to try and get their number or something." He looked around before he grabbed a binder and opened it up hoping to find some sort of reference. "Like asking if you could draw a picture of them, ask if they want it and then boom, you have yourself a conversation starter." Adrien pulled out a picture of Marinette, she was wearing her typical clothing but her eyes were significantly larger like from a Japanese anime and her hair had a distinctive shine to it.

"Sort of like this one. This is super good. Could I please keep this? I'll pay you for it." Adrien said admiring the artwork, he liked fine art, and having a picture of a friend was always nice. And on top of that it was a picture of a friend drawn by another friend! Double whammy!  
Nathaniel opened his mouth and flipped it closed like a gutted fish, he had to say no, he wanted to say no, so why couldn't he just say no? It was probably the way that Adrien looked at the picture. Nathaniel knew that look, that longing deep in the very back of the eye, he had seen it a dozen times before, sometimes from people just walking along the street, sometimes they were with another person and sometimes they were not. He had seen it in the eyes of his classmates when some of them looked at each other. Like Ivan with Mylene or Rose at Juleka. He knew that look well.

"So? Do you have a flirting style or not?" Kim interrupted Nathaniel's daydream rudely elbowing him in his ribs. The two winced, Nathaniel from being hit right in the beef by the bigger boy and Kim from glancing against a very sharp bone. Nathaniel was all skin and bone underneath those clothes.  
"I-I-I don't. No I don't." Nathaniel replied timidly and rather embarrassed, he had never gone on a date, he had never asked a girl out, he had never even flirted before. He just sort of drifted through taking his drawings with him and that was all. He tried to interact with as few people as possible, it was easier that way, life was quieter.

"Well let's change that then. Look girls...they're like a game." Kim said standing up and forcing Nathaniel to follow him, dragging him along in a pace around the entire room "They say one thing and mean another, they want one thing but tell you another. So how are guys supposed to win? By having them expect one thing and us doing another. What I have done over the course of my lone illustrious career dating women-"

"That's a lie." Nino spoke loudly enough to be heard over Kim.  
"Shut up. Anyway, in my long career of seducing women, not girls mind you but women-"  
"Another lie, don't forget what happened during Valentines day dude."  
"I said shut up!" Kim responded back at Nino. Nathaniel and Adrien just stood looking between the two bickering boys. Finally Kim returned to Nathaniel calmed."As I was saying, you need to swoop girls off of their feet, put them a little off balance. And the best way to do that is to insult them, make them feel like dirt and then bam! They're putty in your hands."

"Do you just have a horrible home life or something? That advice is terrible. Nathaniel don't listen to him." Nino quickly walked over and nudged his way between the two boys. "Girls aren't a game, at least not one you can win. And no offense but with no prior experience I would say that your best bet would be hope that theres an Akuma attack and you somehow get the chance to bond during it. Like in a cage or something."

"And my advice is horrible. 'ooooh ooooh don't try anything Nathaniel! Just get tossed in a cage for a few hours and bond over trauma Nathaniel!'" Kim said squeaking his voice upwards and putting his palms to his cheeks.  
"Dude I don't sound like that!" Nino said indignant and turning to glower at the bigger boy.  
"You totally do man! I am great at impressions!" Kim said self-assured. The two glared at each other, Nino silently happy that he had taken his shirt off, now that he was aware of Kim's trick with his clothing (and how it was all angled so that your eyes were naturally drawn to his package) he was pretty sure he could avoid it and keep the staring contest going on.

Nathaniel just grasped the front of his bangs and pulled at them nervously. Insane, everyone in this entire world was insane except for him and now he was stuck here with some of them arguing in his room. He felt a soft light touch on his shoulder. He turned to look at Adrien who was smiling at him warmly and sympathetically.  
"They're a lot to handle. But I have some of my own advice if you don't mind me giving it." Nathaniel sighed and shrugged.  
"I've listened to everyone else's, why not?" He wondered why everyone was so invested in his dating life all of a sudden, and on top of that what exactly it was all going to lead to in the future. He was hoping it meant another shot at Marinette, maybe get to meet a few new people and come out of his shell. But of course things were leaning more towards the side of worst case scenario, not uncommon in the class that he was stationed in at school. Everything bad always seemed to happen to them, as if there was an enormous bad luck magnet set right in the middle of them and their lives.

"Well I have always been a fan of big dramatic gestures. Sharing a sundae, giving away an umbrella during a rainy day, things like that. Don't be afraid to try it out sometime on the next girl, hold out a chair or offer them a rose." Adrien said the last word softly to himself and was absentmindedly caressing his thumb with his free hand. Nathaniel looked down at the ring on Adrien's hand, he had never noticed it before, he should add it to his drawings next time he sketched him. Or maybe try some hands with rings on them.

Adrien shook his head and got out of his funk before turning his attention back to Nathaniel.  
"All I'm saying is be confident and act like a gentleman, those two things can get you pretty dang far in the dating department or the flirting department."

"Yeah if you want to be an anime loving geek." Kim responded before turning his attention away from Nino and back to Nathaniel, the entire reason why they were even there in the first place.  
"Look I have to keep you on the right track, and the right track in this case involves you taking off your shirt so that we can see how much muscle and sinew is on your tiny little body!"

Nathaniel yelped and jumped back as Kim reached forward and tried to grasp Nathaniel's shirt hem and pull it upwards.  
"Dude seriously drop it!" Nino shouted trying to keep the boys clothing on him, and hopefully keep Kim from either getting sued for sexual harassment or from accidentally scarring their classmate.

"Man you guys are weird." Adrien said as the three of them wrestled for control. Suddenly they heard a snickering. Everyone in the room froze and attempted to locate where it was coming from.

It was finally clear from his shaking tuft of red hair sticking out from his shirt that it was Nathaniel. Kim slowly released him, he didn't often get laughter from his actions, this was different for him.  
"Dude? You okay?" Nino asked anxiously and reaching a hand out as if afraid to touch Nathaniel. He simply waved him off and wiped at his eye, his chuckle was very low but very light, as if it were not used in public often.  
"Sorry. I'm sorry...hahaha...it's just you guys are so over the top. And way too excitable."  
"Yeah...I guess we are a bit." Nino responded before he too began to chuckle. Adrien let out a few laughs of his own. Kim simply stood towering over the three boys, not able to see what was so funny about the whole situation.

* * *

"Adrien wait!" Nathaniel said running down the steps. He had a picture in his hand, he quickly shoved it out to the blonde boy .

They were all leaving after spending most of the day with Nathaniel, trying to talk him through a few techniques, gently critiquing him and then applauding when he actually got something right. He stopped them once or twice to put a few lines on a piece of paper but once Kim began complaining that they didn't have time for one of his sketches he stopped and sheepishly returned to the project at hand. Now they were all leaving after going through his closet and finding what it was he was going to be wearing the next day."I saw you looking at this one, you wanted it right?" Adrien took the picture and grinned widely and goofily at the picture of Marinette, it really was very good.

"Thanks Nathaniel, this is great!"  
"Thank you. And you're welcome." Nathaniel waited awkwardly on his front porch before returning back inside.  
"That sure was nice of him." Adrien said folding the picture up and carefully putting it into his bag.  
"How come he gave you something and not me?" Kim said angrily as the trio walked down the street.

"Mainly because your advice was horrible and his was sweet." Nino spat back and the two fell back to arguing. Adrien ignored them and just smiled off into the sunset, he had half a bag of sweets in his backpack and a picture of MArinette, it had been a good day. He wondered if he should text her that night, to say thank you, and maybe how she was doing.

 **I own nothing not even this computer please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing not even this computer, please remember to read and review.**

"You really expect me to stomach this...this...this filth!It's an insult to real cheese lovers everywhere!" Plagg shouted angrily as he threw another scoop of the super sweet creamy cheesy center from the middle of the cheese danish that Marinette had given to Adrien that morning. Sure they were cold now but still very very delicious.  
But Plagg being Plagg refused to eat any of it stating that it was disgustingly sweet and made him want to puke. Adrien had tried to patiently coax him into trying a nibble, but the black cat kwamii had refused and had instead begun threatening him. So Adrien had no real choice besides digging out a few pieces of smelly cheese to feed the the picky spirit of destruction.

"I can't understand why you refuse to even taste it. I mean it is cheese, it is basically cheese, the only difference is is that it doesn't smell so horrible or leave as many grease stains on your clothing. Plagg do you have a really bad taste sense or something? That's really the only reason I can think why you wouldn't eat anything that actually tastes good."

Plagg glowered at Adrien as he continued to munch on his meal.  
"You humans just don't appreciate cheese the way that I do. And my tongue works just fine thank you." Adrien sighed and leaned back in his swivel chair, he was a little tired but not very exhausted. It might have been because he spent so much time with the guys after school, he felt as if he were just brimming with energy from being around them so often. He knew some people claimed to always get drained by being around people, for him it was the exact opposite. He felt energized and more aware whenever he spent time around people. He wondered if there was a term for it?

"Daydreaming about Ladybug again? Or is it your girlfriend this time?"  
"What?" Adrien said surprised and snapping out of his musings. "Neither actually, and what do you mean my girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."  
"What do you call the pigtailed girl then? You two seemed awfully chummy when the other night on that date thing." Adrien looked at Plagg in confusion before he remembered.

He and Marinette had gone out to a cafe after the horrible experience at the dance club with Kim and Alix and that Akuma...Brassanova or something equally as dumb sounding. He couldn't believe that so much had happened in one short week. First Kim convinces him to try flirting, then he got stabbed with an adrenalin shot, some stuff happened with the Akuma and then he took Marinette out to eat. Only for the very next day to have Kim and Alix try that dumb bet again.

"You mean Marinette? She's not my girlfriend Plagg." The black cat floated up to Adriens face and looked him in the eye with a very conniving expression.  
"She's a girl right? And she's your friend right? What would you call that?"  
"What are you in fifth grade? And American? I don't think about her like that."  
"Maybe you should. She could give you more of that disgusting slop you call fine dining." Plagg said as he floated back down with a flick of his tail. Adrien was about to protest when he suddenly had an idea.

"I should text her!"  
"Who?"  
"Marinette, I'm pretty sure she's working with Alya and Alix on Chloe, maybe we could compare notes or something so that we don't go into the situation completely blind."  
"OOOHHHH! Good idea!" Plagg said exaggerating his joy "And maybe you could ask her out on another date and eat all her pie again!"  
"Oh hush." Adrien said as he pulled out his phone, he knew that he had her number somewhere, she must have given it to him, or he had found it on the school website or one of their mutual friends passed it along. Whatever the case he knew he had it saved somewhere.

Adrien scanned through his contacts before getting to M.

Marinette was trying to sleep. She hated insomnia, she had been dealing with it for years and it normally meant that she would stay up until early morning just to fall asleep and oversleep any appointments that she had. Which was one of the reasons she had around twelve alarms on her phone.  
She was twisting and turning in her bed, her blankets alternated between being too hot to too cold. So she would kick them off just to pull them back on again.

Her phone was going off. Why was her phone going off? It couldn't be Alya she was good about going to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Marinette sat up and grabbed her phone. She dropped it the moment that she saw who it was that was texting her.  
She quickly tried to pick it up but thanks to butterfingers it almost flew across her room. She lunged and managed to get an actual hold of it.

Adrien. She was getting a text from Adrien. While she knew she had his number she didn't know that he had her number. She took a few deep breaths, maybe she had given it to him the other night when they had gone on their 'not-a-date-but-totally-a-date-to-make-up-for-all-of-the-stuff-Kim-and-Alix-had-put-them-through-date'?

"What's happening?" Tikki asked floating up next to Marinette, Marinette turned the screen to the small red and black bug like animal. Tikki never seemed to sleep, she would just go to another part of the room whenever Marinette went to bed and just float there. Staring at her more often than not, Marinette had never called her out on it because she didn't want the Kwamii to think her action was creepy.

"OOOOHHHH! Looks like someone is finally getting somewhere." Tikki said saucily to Marinette who just blushed before actually opening up the text.

" _HEY SORRY,ARE YOU ASLEEP?"_

MArientte read through it quickly before replying.

" _NO. I AM STILL UP. HOW ARE YOU?"_ Marinette was once against thankful for the magic that was texting, it gave her a few seconds to think about what to say back to someone without messing up, and on top of that actually respond to Adrien without sounding like a complete foaming at the mouth psycho.

" _FINE. THE TRAINING WITH NATHANIEL GOT OUT OF CONTROL. HOW DID EVERYTHING GO WITH CHLOE?"  
"CAN'T YOU ASK HER YOURSELF? DON'T YOU HAVE HER NUMBER?"  
"YEAH, BUT THEN SHE MIGHT CATCH ON THAT WE'RE PLANNING SOMETHING. WE WANT THIS TO STAY SECRET RIGHT?"  
"I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT. IT WAS OKAY WHEN SHE FOLLOWED OUR INSTRUCTIONS. BUT IT TOOK A WHILE TO GET HER TO DO SO."_

 _"SOUNDS TOUGH."_ Adrien reflected on how he probably lucked out with Nathaniel being the target of Kim and Alix's dare. Out of all of the boys in the class he was probably the most mellow, or at least the easiest to control. Which made the pairing with Chloe all the stranger, if Nathaniel was the easiest person in class to get to do what you wanted then Chloe was the hardest, she was usually the one who got people to do things for her.

Marinette fiddled with the phone a little, should she text back to that? She was wide awake now, but she didn't really know what to say. Then again he had initiated the texting, so that probably meant he wanted to get a conversation going between the two of them...she just had to think of something to say back to him. And she should probably think of something soon, if a text conversation went for longer than three minutes without a response than it was more or less over. And she didn't want it to be over.

" _IT IS JUST LIKE HERDING CATS. SHE HAS TO BE PUT THROUGH A MILLION THINGS TO GET TO DO ANYTHING."_ She flinches after sending it, after all this was Adrien's friend she was talking about, it might be Chloe but it was still rude to say, even if the girl was horrible. She wished that there was a way to take back texts before they were sent, to let her actually think before just automatically sending it. She flinched a little when he responded, a million different scenarios ran through her head. Him shouting at her via text, him comparing her to an annoying fangirl, him saying he never wanted to speak to her again and that he was aware of her crush and just saw her as a complete creep.

" _ISN'T THAT A LITTLE RUDE TO CAT'S I'M SURE THERE ARE DOZEN'S THAT WOULDN'T MIND TO BE HERDED."_

And just like most of her daydreams none of her paranoid thoughts came true.  
" _I TAKE IT YOU'RE A CAT PERSON?"_

" _WELL YEAH, THEY'RE LITTLE PAWS AND SOFT FUR...WHAT'S NOT TO LOVE? WHY DO YOU PREFER DOGS?"_ Marinette debated between agreeing with him to get on his good side, or being completely honest. She sighed and typed back. Honesty it was.  
" _I PREFER HAMSTERS ACTUALLY. THEY'RE JUST TOO CUTE."_

 _"I'LL GIVE YOU THAT ONE. HAMSTERS ARE ADORABLE. I LIKE THEIR LITTLE CHEEKS, THEY'RE SORT OF LIKE YOURS. SQUISHABLE."_

"Uh-oh." Adrien said once he sent the text. "That could be taken the wrong way."  
"There is no other way to take it. You like her butt just say so."  
"Wait what?" Adrien said turning to the floating black cat. "How does that sound like butt talk to you?"  
"You said cheeks, you didn't specify it was the ones on her face, they could be the ones in her pants."  
"I...Plagg is that your default idea, that if someone talks about cheeks they mean butt cheeks?"  
"Don't blame me blame society, you guys are a butt obsessed culture."  
"I am now ignoring you because I doubt that Marinette will think I just talked about her butt."

"Oh shoot he just complimented your butt." Tikki said floating over Marinette's shoulder, Marinette's face was bright red and hot as a tea kettle. Marinette shook her head and turned to face the Kwamii.  
"I...what? No he probably means the ones on my face."  
"I don't know you live in a pretty butt obsessed society I wouldn't be surprised if it were either of them. Maybe he means both?"  
"Tikki this is some bad advice and I am now going to ignore you and reply back to this."  
"What does someone say to that?" Marinette raised a finger to respond before dropping it, completely lost, there really was no way to respond to someone complimenting your cheeks.

"Simple I change the subject."  
" _My CHEEKS MIGHT BE SQUISHY BUT YOUR'S ARE PROBABLY SOFTER."_ Marinette smirked in accomplishment, she had seamlessly changed the subject. Then her face dropped to her stomach once she realized how insane that sounded.  
"Oh no."

"Well you got a real freak for a girlfriend there guy." Plagg said chortling at Adrien's discomfort.  
"She's not my girlfriend stop saying she's my girlfriend it makes all of this weirder." Adrien bit his nails, he had to think of a way to change the subject, drastically if need be.

" _WHAT DID YOU GUYS TRY TO TEACH CHLOE ANYWAY?"  
"THAT WOULD BE KISSING ACTUALLY. SHE DIDN'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO."  
"THE KISSES SHE GAVE MY CHEEK HAVE NORMALLY ALWAYS BEEN A LITTLE...DAMP."_ _  
_

MArinette snorted and wiped her face quickly. That was pretty funny, Chloe Bourgeois giving Adrien Agrestes cheek a bit of a cleaning. Hilarious now that she thought about it.  
" _WHAT DID YOU GUY'S TRY AND TEACH NATHANIEL?"  
_ _"IT WAS MORE LIKE US TRYING TO KEEP KIM FROM RUINING HIM. OR ASSAULTING HIM. HE KEPT ON ASKING IF HE WAS GAY TOO...IS THAT WEIRD? THAT SOUNDS A LITTLE INAPPROPRIATE."_  
" _IT IS, VERY INAPPROPRIATE. THAT POOR GUY. MAYBE WE SHOULD TELL ALIX AND KIM TO STOP THIS...IT'S GOING TO SNOWBALL OUT OF CONTROL."_

 _"YEAH BUT THEY WON'T STOP, US BEING ON THE INSIDE IS PROBABLY THE ONLY THING KEEPING THEM FROM GOING COMPLETELY OVERBOARD."_

Marinette couldn't argue with that. She wondered if she should chew out Kim during class the next day, him picking on Nathaniel like that was seriously uncool. Adrien put down his own phone. He wondered if he would be able to tell the difference between Chloe's kisses now. Also at the back of his mind he wondered if Marinette kissing his cheek would feel different from Chloe doing it.

 **Those are all references to my previous work A dare to remember. You don't need to read that one to read this one but it might help. I own nothing not even this computer please read and review. Also this isn't a reveal story it is a romance/comedy so don't expect any big reveal between the two very unobservant protagonists. Sorry if anyone is out of character.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing not even this computer, please remember to read and review.**

"This outfit makes him look like a jerk." Nino said simply, he was sitting on the sinks in the boys bathroom next to Kim who was also perched on the porcelain, his back leaning against the mirror. Adrien was trying not to laugh, after all seeing someone else go through all of this was actually pretty funny. Especially since he had to go through it all not even a week before.

"It makes him look like an artist." Kim insisted holding his hands up to frame the stick of a boy standing awkwardly before him, Nathaniel was in tight white dress pants and a black turtleneck that emphasized his stick figure like body and a black vest over it. His hair was combed and styled, none of them had pointed it out but it looked eerily like his super villain persona. Kim had even tried putting a beret on him but everyone had shouted that idea down.  
"I feel so disgustingly pretentious." Nathaniel said pulling at the collar of the turtleneck and turning his head one way and then the other. "Why did I let you guys talk me into this?"

"Because it was easier than forcing you into the clothing manually." Kim responded "Yeah this ought to work pretty dang well. Told you guys that you could rely on me."  
"There is no way that you came up with any of this by yourself, I still say that Max must have helped you out somehow." Nino snarked beside Kim.  
"Ignore them Nathaniel, you look great, and you're going to be even greater when we put you out there." Adrien encouraged the nervous boy. Adrien was also trying as hard as he could not to let his eyes wander down the boys very skinny body, it felt as if the clothes were matched in such a way that your eyes were naturally drawn downwards. It was a very uncomfortable feeling and made Adrien feel just like a creep.  
"Why does it feel like this is going to go very very badly?" Nathaniel asked the three boys, he fiddled with the edge of his bag, he had insisted that he keep the bag filled with all of his art supplies with him. Almost getting in a tug of war with Kim over it.

"That's just the overwhelming idea of fear coursing through you. Ignore it, you're an artist right? You should be used to be small weak and emotional." Kim said as he jumped off of the sink seat. "Besides after you guys spat on my work out plan to bulk him up-"  
"That would have killed him, I don't need to be Max to tell you that would have definitely killed him if we tried to have him do it." Nino said simply, Nathaniel just looked between the two boys, Work out plan? Kill him?

He suddenly regretted being dragged along with these shenanigans, he tried to stay by himself, only really hanging out with the class as a unit so as to assure his mother that he wasn't a complete shut it. He always remained in large groups though so that he could fold back on himself and disappear if necessary, which in this class was probably more necessary than you would think.

"Anyways, are we ready to get this party started?" Kim said as he opened the boys bathroom door for Nathaniel. Nathaniel gulped, he remembered everything that they had drilled into him the other day, he had stayed up all night trying to keep it straight in his head and he had managed for the most part. It was all just so...so...so...so not him, it was something that a confident person should do, a person like Nino or Kim or even Adrien...it wasn't Nathaniel and he wished that he was anywhere but there.

* * *

"See she came out willingly." Alix whispered to Marinette in an aggravated hiss. Marinette just rolled her eyes and ignored the smaller girl. She hated it whenever someone would try and compare her to Chloe of all people. The quintet of girls had met up in the bathroom at Alix's insistence, which was strange as Chloe willingly wore her outfit out of the house instead of hiding it and then changing at since she had a flare for the dramatic she had waltzed inside before any of them had gotten a look at her and then closed herself up in a stall so that they all had to wait while she made a grand entrance.

Sabrina gasped and clapped appreciatively once her friend stepped out of the stall. Alya and Marinette played along as they didn't want Chloe to start complaining that they actually weren't. Alix let out one lone wolf whistle.  
"You're not clapping loud enough." Chloe complained once she finished her posing. Marinette and Alya gave each other a disgusted look before letting out one single loud clap each that echoed in the large well lit room.  
"Better. But you should probably work on it." She was wearing a canary yellow button up shirt, she would insist that they refer to it as gold but it was really more like canary. She had a pair of white silk pants that she always wore, they were comfortable and stylish, she was wearing a pair of heels that were just tall enough that you could tell she was wearing them but not tall enough that she lorded over any shorter boys, except for Max. She had on a pair of earrings that were as black as a lump of coal and probably worth a diamond, finally she had fastened her ponytail upwards and curled her typical two free pieces of hair that framed her face. She had a healthy dose of makeup on over all of that, her lips sparkled little jets of yellow in red lipstick and her eyes had the typical blue bleach look to them, her nails were filed and painted white and black each one alternating.

It had taken all of them a solid three hours arguing with her over what she should actually wear, she claimed her normal attire was more than fancy enough for the peasants that went to the school, and they said that she had to at least make an effort, which had lead to another argument over how much trouble she went to just to entertain all of them with her clothing, and actually getting something nice to look at for a change. By the time that they had decided on something that she would actually wear they had to move onto makeup.

They didn't just have to argue with Chloe though, no that would be too easy, they also had to convince Sabrina what they were doing was right as she was convinced that everything that Chloe did was sheer unpolished gold. It was very difficult and very very very annoying. Marinette had actually thought about giving up, after all it was no skin off her nose to just leave, but of course she had promised Alya that she would stick around,a nd she couldn't just break a promise like that, it was Alya after all.

"Well I would have preferred the other top but I think that this ought to do well." Alix said looking Chloe over one more time. Chloe scoffed in annoyance.  
"The other top would have showed off my breasts!"  
"Mosquito bites though they be they're you're mosquito bites, take pride in your body." Alix said authoritatively to Chloe crossing her arms and nodding her head.  
"Keep on convincing us that you're not a lesbian, you're doing a great job." Alya said sarcastically rolling her eyes honestly Alix was acting like a rabid dog when it came to the blue top, Alya had to admit that it was a very cute top and would have made anyone, Chloe included look amazing. she and debated taking it home with her, but if Chloe actually cared about it than she would have called a state of emergency about it.

"I'm just saying guys like the girls." Alix said shrugging. "Okay then Chloe, you ready to prove us wrong and actually make a couple of folks swoon?" Chloe smirked and leaned a manicured hand on her hip.  
"I was born ready to prove you all wrong."  
"That explains so much." Marinette whispered to herself as the group walked out of the bathroom in waves so as to not attract attention. Alix first since it was Alix, Marinette and Alya since they had to actually watch and see how everyone would react to the 'new' and 'improved' Chloe.

Then finally with still time to spare before class actually began as the teacher always seemed busy these days, Chloe and Sabrina marched out of the bathroom and to the classroom.

* * *

Adrien and Nino slid into their seat, Adrien nearly doing a double take once he saw Chloe walk in. She actually looked good. She normally looked fancy, he was more than used to seeing her look fancy but today she actually looked...attractive. He looked away before she noticed him staring, he didn't want to freak her out or anything. Suddenly he had a very disturbing thought...what if she tried to flirt with him today? He had done it with her the other day, as he was instructed...but that didn't mean that he wanted it to happen to him!

He shuddered at the thought, he normally tried to avoid her affections, he mostly put up with them because he had no choice and he didn't want to do anything to hurt her feelings, he hated the idea that he might hurt someones feelings. He could maybe try sneaking out? Maybe no one would notice?

He began to lean out when Marinette caught his eye and he paused. She gasped and looked away trying not to make any more eye contact with him. He smiled gently and slid back in, she was probably nervous about having to take care of everything, he couldn't do something like that to her. He studied the bit of her clothing that he could see whenever he looked out of the corner of his eye, it was either that or look across the aisle at Chloe. Marinette was wearing a black jacket, very light, another light white tshirt, that was made out of cotton and had a pink stitched flower, if he were to guess he would say that it was made with a forward stitching style, probably German in design. He pointedly kept himself from looking at her pink pants, he didn't want to go through any of that again.

The entire class did a double take when they saw Nathaniel walk in. While Alya and Marinette knew that he was the other target they were still amazed at how different he looked. Marinette thought that he would probably look better with a beret but she could understand why he wouldn't want to mess up his very nice hair.

He walked back up towards his regular seat when he caught Kim's eye, Kim beckoned him over aggressively. Nathaniel walked over quickly, trying everything in his power not to look down, they had told him time and time again that he looked down too often. He finally arrived and Kim pulled him close, until they were nearly nose to nose.  
"Okay I want you to try flirting with Juleka." Nathaniel blanched and looked behind him at where the purple streaked girl sat chatting with her pink clad friend. He looked back at Kim and shook his head.  
"Nuh-uh. No way. I draw the line at flirting with lesbians. Thats just a disrespectful."  
"What are you talking about? They're not lesbians they're girls!" Kim said motioning Nathaniel to go and start. Nathaniel just stood shaking his head. Max looked at Kim in confusion.  
"Kim you do know what a lesbian is right? And that Juleka and Rose are in a more than just platonic relationship?"  
"What do you mean?" Kim said confused, actually scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Is he like this a lot?" Nathaniel whispered to Max.  
"Pretty much constantly. He is not very bright. My suggestion is to try Sabrina. She needs affection, desperately." Nathaniel opened his mouth to object, but couldn't really think of anything to actually object to. He looked back down the way that he had come and sighed resigned to his fate. Before he left he turned to Max.  
"Why exactly am I doing any of this?"  
"Kim has his reasons, thats all I'm telling you." Max said snidely, Nathaniel consented and began to make his way back down the way he had come, going over all of the things that he had been taught the night before by the three boys.

He finally reached the desk and moved past Chloe who was pointedly ignoring him by filing her nails. He stopped in front of Sabrina who was busy typing on her cell phone. She paused and looked up at him as he stood in front of her.  
"Yes?" She squeaked out before clearing her throat and trying again. "Yes?"

He wondered if he should use Adrien's anime idea of an artist, cold and aloof yet flattering, or Nino's more...dated ideas...or even worse Kim's thoughts which seemed very sketchy to him. Finally he leaned down, never breaking eye contact, he stayed above her so that she had to look up at him, but managed to lean down enough that it gave her the illusion that he was putting him down on her level. He smiled a thin little tight smile and finally spoke.

"Just thought that you looked nice today Sabrina."  
"I thought I always looked nice." Sabrina said surprised. Nathaniel felt his molars click together as he drew in breath, that wasn't supposed to happen, luckily enough Chloe had started up the stairs without saying a word so the two of them were now alone...what was it Kim had said again?

"No, no, usually your clothes aren't that great, but today you look nice." He said with as much confidence as he could muster hoping that his voice wasn't cracking at all. Sabrina stared at him in shock, her mouth opening and closing like a very indignant fish. She stood up and suddenly he felt as if he were shorter than her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted in his face. "This is my regular outfit, and I happen to look amazing in it!" She said poking him in his suddenly collapsing bony chest, he felt as if all of the air was escaping from him. He couldn't catch his breath at all.  
"Who do you think you are to say that to me?!" She said glaring at him through her glasses.  
"I-I-I'm sorry that was really rude and out of line. I am so so so sorry." He said apologizing and stuttering and stepping backwards back up the stairs, not looking where he was going at all.

* * *

Chloe felt a flick to the back of her head, she looked up angrily at Alix who glared at her aggressively, goading her into actually starting. She sighed and stood up, she supposed it was better to get it out of the way early. She looked around, Adrien might be nice but he was talking with that mooch Nino...that left Kim who she found a real 'boar' and that left Ivan...she had enough decency to not mess with another women's man. And he was clearly all Mylene, not to mention the two of them actually looked cute together, even she would admit that...

Which only left Max. The little nerd of the classroom. She grinned wickedly to herself, she was probably going to make his small nerd heart shatter with her powers of seduction.  
She left her friend Sabrina while she strode up the steps. She knew Alix, Alya, and Marinette had been trying to get her to do something the other day but she hadn't cared enough to remember, she was just going to wing it and probably do even better with her own style of flirting, just as long as she didn't actually have to touch him.

"Hello Max." She said as she sat down next to him, crowding him a little in his seat so he shifted down.  
"Hello Chloe." He said, he silently cursed, he should have anticipated this with the limited number of males in the class. Still he could probably wing it if she didn't throw a curve ball.  
"I've never seen hair that pampered outside of a shampoo bottle." She said touching his tight curls.  
'And there's the curve ball.' He thought to himself as he quickly ducked out from underneath her sharpened fingernails. "What is it Chloe?"  
"Is that all you can say? After that oh so great compliment I gave you?" She said breathlessly and leaning forward practically smooching her entire front to his arm. He sucked in his lips and recoiled a little.

"Whats the matter with you? Would you get off of me?" He said, he just couldn't do it. It was too much. She stared at him in shock, how could he say something like that to her? To her! She was Chloe Bourgeois! The daughter of the mayor of Paris! She deserved him to be sucking up to her!

"What's the matter with you!" She shouted, there was another shout from down at the front of the classroom. She ignored it and stood up striding down the staircase.

Only to aggressively walk face first into Nathaniel's retreating back. The two screeched and tumbled over each other, falling the few short feet to land at the feet of their teacher.  
"What in the world is going on here?" She said surprised. Chloe stood up holding her head, she touched her sore nose and promptly shrieked.  
"BLOOD! I'M BLEEDING!"  
Nathaniel sat up holding his aching head, he was on the bottom of the two when they fell so he took most of the impact, he looked down at his shirt to see it was covered in lipstick and eyeliner in the perfect outline of Chloe Bourgeois face.

"That's just lipstick." Marinette spoke from where she sat, and it was, it had come from the excess amount of lipstick that Chloe had applied that morning, it had just rubbed up from off of Nathaniel's shirt.

"YOU!" She shouted pointing down at Nathaniel "I'm going to kill you! Then sue you! Then enslave you! Then-"  
"What! What did I do?" Nathaniel squeaked out as defiantly as he could.  
"Quiet both of you! Now march to the principals office. He will deal with this mess!" She spoke sternly and pointing out the door, where the two awkwardly and angrily marched out.

Marinette turned to Alya with wide concerned eyes. "That went horrible."

* * *

"Mine is worse."  
"No mine is."  
"Your's is spoiled, there's a difference."  
"What do you mean there's a difference!" Alix responded to Kim who was authoritatively dismissing her concerns.

"Both of them are bad at what you two trained them to do." Max said breaking their staring contest. He rubbed his head, this was all getting greatly out of control, but neither were backing down...yet...

"I say we continue and hope for the best. Because I know neither of you will be content until there actually is blood." Max said resigned to his fate as the resident watcher of this little circus, and that was all he was going to be doing for a while. Watching, he refused to get involved again like today...it had been most...unpleasant.

 **I own nothing, not even this computer, please remember to read and review, I might not be able to update for a few days as I am going to be busy. Thanks in advance to reviewing and to all of the awesome** **reviews that I have received so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that it's been a while I have been busy. Please remember to read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**

Chloe was lounging in her fancy four poster bed it had been shipped over all the way from Germany, only the best for her. She had washed off the horrendous make up job that the four witches she had been hanging out with had forced her to wear and was in her own more elegant style. She was wearing a yellow bathrobe and eating some imported nuts and berries that commoners referred to as 'trail mix' of course since she was the daughter of the mayor of Paris she had only the greatest nuts and most elaborate expensive berries that money could buy and that most people had probably not even heard of.

So there she was, enjoying her meal, her day off early from school, and mentally recovering from the annoyance that she had to go through thanks to those four girls and that whiny little drawer.

Everything went wrong when she heard the door to her bedroom being pushed open. She sat up straight in surprise and clenched at the front of her bathrobe pulling it tighter around herself.  
"I can't believe that you managed to get past the guy like that."  
"I'm telling you my height is an advantage, not a hinderance." Alix responded to Alya's surprise.  
"No I'm just concerned that you have gone to the effort to find whatever it is that you can possibly fit in and then fitting into it."

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!" Chloe snapped at the four girls who had just strolled into her room as if they owned the entire hotel. Sabrina at least looked properly cowed and nervous, fiddling with her fingernails as if she were under the gaze of a tyrant. However Alix looked defiant and smug, Alya just looked exhausted and MArinette looked as if she were willing to book it at the very first opportunity that she was given.

Chloe would have felt insulted if she didn't hate Marinette so much.

"Well Chloe we were a little worried about how your nose was doing and we thought that we could maybe come and check up on you and see how everything is going." Sabrina said with her forced cheerfulness, she sounded like a bird chirping trying to get at any scraps that its mother might accidentally drop while feeding.  
"HA! A likely story, you all just showed up to rub the fact in my face that I looked as ridiculous as her!" She shouted pointing at MArinette who stood there shocked before taking a deep breath.

It was not worth it, no matter how satisfying it would be to jump up, sprint and punch the girl straight in her smug little up turned nose so hard that it crunched like a cracker Marinette knew it would not be worth it. For one she would probably get thrown in jail for assault charges, and then she would never get the chance to regale Adrien with the fact that she had punched Chloe straight in the face. Unless of course she immediately afterwards went on the lam and lived in the countryside like some sort of feral person hunting and fishing and hiding out from the law...yeah it would be satisfying to punch the little jerk in the face, but it would still just cause more problems than it fixed.

"Okay that was out of line!" Alya said angrily coming to defend her friends honor like a knight in shining armor, or in this case fiery hair and large bright eyes.  
"Alya just let it go, she won't care at all." Marinette said trying to wave her friends concern down.  
"Yeah listen to her, she finally realizes how right I clearly am. Now if only she would change her horrendous hairstyle." Chloe said with an air of dignity.

Alya, Alix and Sabrina held Marinette back from running forward and clocking Chloe right then and there but only barely, she might be thin as a whip but she was surprisingly strong. Tikki had to stifle a few shrieks as she was jostled around in Marinette's bag by her friends.

"What are you four even doing here besides bringing down the property value of this place?" Chloe said fishing out an almond that was dipped in white chocolate and laced with silver leaf, it cost most people an arm and a leg, she simply popped it into her mouth and chewed it without a second thought, she preferred the ones with the gold leaf but this was all that they had in the kitchen, it was supposed to be for some big party. But after some demands the chef had sent her up some.

It beat having to go down to get any, Chloe refused to enter the kitchen unless she absolutely had to. She knew what most kitchens meant, crumbs. And crumbs lead to vermin, and if there was one thing that she could absolutely not stand it was vermin. The thought of their small little sticky feet just made her shudder in disgust.

"We came here to help you get ready for your date you little ingrate." Alix said as she strode up to Chloe's bed and stood with her arms crossed. "Now get up and get dressed we need to leave soon."

Chloe looked at the very serious Alix before tilting her head back and letting out a great big laugh.

"HA! You honestly think that I am going out tonight after what happened today at school?" She threw herself back into her pillows and covered her eyes dramatically with one arm, that always seemed to work on her father, plus it meant that no one would be able to see her eyes and tell that she was over exaggerating. "I am far too traumatized by the events to even think of setting foot outside of this room for at least three weeks!"  
"This is just some crazy plan to get out of going to school or something isn't it?" Alix said disgusted. Sabrina gasped and glared.  
"How dare you imply that she would be lying! Look at her, she is in no state to attend a silly little date!" Sabrina defended her friend without a second thought.

"Thank you Sabrina." Chloe said sitting back up and reaching into the bowl beside her, she picked up a cashew that was covered in dark chocolate with swirls of raspberry salt sprinkled on top. "Have a chocolate."

Chloe flicked the cashew through the air and Sabrina snapped it up only using her mouth. Marinette and Alya exchanged concerned looks, it was more like what you would do to a trained dog than to a best friend. The two of them were absolutely insane.  
"As Sabrina said I cannot possibly- hey!" Alix had taken a big handful of the nuts and berries and stuffed them into her mouth chewing appreciatively, it was probably the most expensive mouthful that she had ever had. And it tasted just like trail mix, maybe a little extra chocolate. Who knew that rich people had such simple tastes?

"Does it-" Alix covered her mouth and finished chewing and swallowing before continuing. "Does it look like I even care? Now get up and dressed you need to go on this date."  
"Why does this matter to you so much? I do not get your reasoning at all!" chloe complained before crossing her arms and falling backwards into the pillows again, her ponytail tucked underneath her. Marinette had to at least give the girl that much credit, Alix, Max and Kim were not giving them any straight answers when it came to why they were going through with any of this, it wasn't even like Chloe or Nathaniel were using their suggestions right at all!

At least with Marinette and Adrien they had followed through with everything, those two were mostly just winging it or twisting everything. And look where it had gotten them! (Not as bad as Marinette slapping Adrien or Adrien complimenting her butt but still it was ridiculous!)

"Look." Alix said wiping her face in frustration. "I promised a boy a date, you're the date. So get up, get showered and get dressed or else things will get excessive."  
"Excessive?" Chloe mocked back quirking an eyebrow. Alix leaned in close and glared.  
"Excessive." She whispered back, she then picked up another handful of the fancy shmancy trail mix and popped all but three pieces into her mouth. "Now the choice is yours easy or hard?"

Chloe looked at her nails without communicating. Alix glowered down at the spoiled rotten rich blonde. "Hard it is then."

Alix flung the three pieces of nuts and berries at Sabrina who instinctively grabbed them and popped them into her mouth, closing her eyes and chewing in appreciation.

"Sabrina, MArinette, Alya, grab her legs." Alix said grasping the girls arms and pulling them upwards.  
"HEY!" Chloe shouted as Sabrina and Alya complied grabbing the rich girls manicured kicking feet easily. Chloe had never been in a real fight in her life and she was outnumbered three to one.

Marinette could only stare in shock as her most hated classmate was dragged kicking and screaming into the bathroom with Sabrina and Alya holding a foot each and Alix carrying her arms.  
Alya just looked hopelessly back at MArinette.  
"What can I do? I mean honestly, this has gotten drastically out of hand." Alya said to Marinette's surprised look.  
"This is for your own good Chloe." Sabrina tried to soothe as Alix pulled her head first into the bathroom. The door closed and locked and Marinette was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the room staring at it.

"You do realize that this is insane right?" Tikki said from Marinette's purse, popping her head out and looking at her chosen warrior. "This has gotten drastically out of hand."  
"What else can I do besides go along with it Tikki? At this point I don't think we can really back out."  
"Plus Chloe will blame you just as much even if you leave now." Tikki replied before shaking her head. "I am still going to say I told you so though."  
"I would expect nothing less from you Tikki." Marinette said before jumping at the sounds of splashing and screaming and a thousand expensive scented bottles fell to the tile floor in the bathroom, the shower was on and slamming against the wall. Steam billowed out from beneath the door before stopping unexpectedly.

The door was flung open and a wet shivering Chloe ran out with a towel clutched to her chest, it was hardly even wrapped. Her hair was wet as if she had been standing in a rain storm and her pearly white teeth were chattering out of her head.  
"COLD! COLD! T-T-T-T-TOO COLD!" She shouted before turning to look back into the bathroom where a soaked Alya, Sabrina and Alix were marching out of, Alya smelt like lavender and had pink lotion smeared across her face, Alix's cap was dripping down her face and she had a scratch from Chloe's nails and Sabrina's glasses were hanging off of one ear.

"ARE YOU THREE CRAZY! I COULD HAVE CAUGHT HYPOTHERMIA AND DIED!"  
"I thought ice queens were immune to the cold." Alix snarked before patting her pants pockets before turning to Sabrina. "You got one of those adrenaline shot pens on you by any chance?"

"Noping that idea right now." Alya said authoritatively to the shorter girl, Alix just stuck her tongue out in response.  
"Well what do you suggest?" Alix said angrily.

Marinette looked between the two parties, the arguing Alya and Alix,and concerned Sabrina who was debating who she should stick with, her best friend who she flung into a freezing cold shower or the two psychos who were arguing about whether to stab someone with a shot of adrenaline. And on the other side of the room was a shivering, wet half naked Chloe who looked as if she were debating murdering them all or crying over her horrible hair.

"Oh jeez!" Marinette said slapping a hand over her eyes. Blushing a bright red at what she had just noticed reflected back in the window that Chloe was standing shivering in front of.  
"What?" Alya asked looking up from her argument where she had leaned down to shout at Alix, she looked over at her friend who had most of her back turned to Chloe now and was pointing and trying not to look. Alya looked over and had to stifle a laugh, her blush however came unbidden.

Chloe was standing directly in front of a very well taken care of window, and that window was so polished that it reflected just about everything in the room, you could only see out of it if you walked up beside it, so it was more like a mirror. And right now it was mirroring Chloe's posterior for the entire room to see if they looked up.

"Um. Chloe." Sabrina said blushing and looking up at the ceiling. "You have a little...uh...ahem." She motioned towards her own back. Chloe looked at her puzzle before looking over her shoulder and spluttering in shock. She quickly and deftly wrapped the towel around herself so that she was at least halfway decent.  
"UGH! How dare all of you! To think that you would leave me out there just..just...just..."  
"Buck in the wind?" Alix called out offering up a halfway decent saying that Chloe could use. Chloe raised a finger to argue before lowering it and conceding that was exactly what she had been.

Chloe took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Fine. If it will get all of you out of my room faster than I'll go on your stupid date. I'll charm the socks off of this random guy and I will make sure that you three" She pointed aggressively at Marinette, Alya and Alix. "Never come here again. Capisce?"  
"Yeah yeah. Now go get ready." Alix said nodding towards Chloe's enormous walk in closet. The girl huffed before turning and storming into it, slamming the door behind her.

Alix had watched her walk away before turning and looking Marinette up and down.  
"You know what Adrien said a few days back? She was wrong, your butt it better." Alix said before going back to the bed and picking up the bowl and rooting through it for anything cherry flavored.

"Alya we need to stop this thing from happening. People are going to get maimed or worse." Marinette whispered to Alya who simply nodded.  
"I know girl, but it might be a little too late to stop it. Maybe we can ride this entire thing out without anything else going horrible wrong."

Marinette swore she heard Tikki tsk in disappointment in her bag. She had to agree with her on that one, things were probably only just starting to get out of control. She could just feel it.

 **I own nothing not even this computer, sorry if this chapter is a little short, it was all that I could think of, please remember to read and review, it gives me a reason to keep on writing this, makes me know that people are actually reading it. Sorry for how long it has been between updates, but I do intend to finish this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing not even this computer, please remember to read and review as it gives me a reason to keep this thing going. Sorry if this is a little short, onto the story!**

Nathaniel was laying in his bed. His stomach was in his throat and his throat was somewhere on the first floor of his house. What was he going to tell his mother? What was he going to do? Suspended, suspended from school for a few days, all because he accidentally tripped up Chloe freaking Bourgeois, and then she went crazy (as usual) and demanded that he be punished as far as possible, and that apparently meant suspension for a few days. He had gone straight home, and remained in his room for the rest of the day. Luckily enough no one else had been home and he had managed to not need to explain anything to anyone.

He should have seen this coming, this was why he didn't hang around with other people. Because other people were crazy, he was safer alone in the museums of Paris looking at great pieces of art, no one got embarrassed there, no one had to trip or flirt or get flustered and scared. People could just look and appreciate the art.

He heard a knock to his door before it was promptly opened by a flustered Max. Behind him was a concerned Adrien, a nervous Nino and a very impatient Kim, who was ushering them all into his small cramped room. Nathaniel sat up once he realized that he was not hallucinating and that Adrien, Nino, Kim and Max were very really and very much in his room taking up all of the space that his artwork had not taken up.

"How do you guys keep on getting in here?" Nathaniel said in distress as the boys clumped into his house.  
"It's not like you have a really good lock or anything. One kick and it opened right up." Kim said confidentially crossing his arms over his thick chest smiling smugly. Nathaniel sat up in his bed the blanket he was wrapped in pooling around him.

"You broke my lock?" He said softly, his mother was going to kill him.  
"Your front door was unlocked, you should probably work on that if you don't want to get robbed. We literally just waltzed in." Nino said before glaring at Kim "This one wanted to go through your kitchen to find some food."  
"I'm an athlete! We need more carbs than you normal people!" Kim defended himself.

"Logically yes you being a boy in the middle of puberty and frequently exercising would cause you to consume more carbohydrates and protein than the average person, yet the excessive amount that you consume is ludicrous." Max spoke "I should know I've been counting your calories for a while now."

"You count his calories?" Nino said concerned about the level of interest that Max took in his friends life.  
"I count everything."  
"That sounds like a sign for OCD. Max do you have OCD?" Nino asked legitimately curious, he had never thought about it but suddenly a lot about Max was starting to really come together.

"We can discuss Max's numerous concerning mental orders later, right now we need to get Cinder-fella ready for his big date." Kim said aggressively walking towards a cowering Nathaniel.  
"No. No. No. NO! I don't want to go! Leave me alone!" Nathaniel shouted jumping off of his bed and attempting to run around Kim's outstretched arms, Kim merely responded by lunging from one side to the other keeping the boy cornered by his wall as he tried to jump and lunge around the bigger boy. Nathaniel had no choice but to try and leap over his desk in a wild run to escape. Kim however was there and caught him in mid air and swung him around.

"OW! "Nathaniel shouted as his knee banged against the side of the desk and a thousand different drawings flew off of the table top, shading pencils rolled across the ground, crayons, pens, colored pencils and a million other drawing supplies flew across the room. Adrien instinctively sat down and began to pick up the art supplies that had went all across the floor. He couldn't just leave everything for the boy to clean up after himself. Adrien was a guest and he should help out his host if the opportunity ever arose.

"Whoa." He said appreciatively as he held up a couple of prints. "Nathaniel are these Chloe?" Adrien held up the picture for the other boys to see. Kim hummed appreciatively, it was a really good picture of Chloe, a little bit 'anime'-y for his taste but still really good. She had the perfect hair, he could count each strand, and the eyes lips were full and glossy. The only things off about her was the eyes and the teeth, the teeth were sharpened to vampiric points, sharp enough to slice through bone. And she didn't have any eyes, just the dullest indentations where they would be.

The easiest way to tell it was actually Chloe was the smile, it was in the exact way that she smirked, confidence mixed with overwhelming even scary knowledge of your deepest darkest secrets. It was very unnerving that she didn't have any eyes though and all of the boys gave out a collective shudder at it, even Nathaniel who had drawn the dang thing.

"I draw when I'm stressed, and I draw what I know." Nathaniel defended himself as he stood helpless in Kim's strong arms.  
"And you know Chloe." Adrien said smiling in appreciation down at the piece of artwork.

"Or at the very least demon Chloe." Kim said as he began to push Nathaniel towards his dresser, "now come on and get dressed, we need to get going soon." Nathaniel could only sign in acceptance, he was probably stronger than Max, and could give Nino a run for his money, but Kim could easily bench press his weight doubled, and he had seen Adrien's biceps, not especially big but very well formed. All at once he just had to go along with it, just like everything in his live. He had to go along with it.

The boys left the room as Nathaniel changed, loitering right outside of the door. Adrien was flicking through his phone to check the reservations, it was a pretty fancy restaurant. He had been the one to make the reservations, not just for Chloe and Nathaniel but also for the rest of the group to watch them. Which for some reason was the plan, put the two together and then hope that they don't notice the table with seven people intently watching them try and flirt.

Adrien wondered if Max would take notes, maybe award points, he seemed to be the only one who actually knew the rules of the contest and Kim and Alix were just running with it. Which was about right for the two of them, they didn't seem to really be the type to think things through.

Adrien looked down at his phone, something was nagging at him, something very important...  
"Oh crap!" Adrien shouted breaking the silence, the other boys jumped in the air. Max shrieked in surprise and dropped his phone, Kim spun and tried to snag it, only to grab onto the smaller boys thin little ankle and yanking, Max almost fell to the floor, Kim stepped on Maxs phone and it went crunch beneath his sneaker. Nino simply looked over at Adrien, somehow tearing his eyes away from the embarrassed Max and Kim.

"What's up bro?"  
"I haven't made it up to Marinette yet!"  
"What?" Nino deadpanned, he had been doing that a lot lately, he just simply couldn't bother to put emotion into anything that his friends were doing, they were just too ridiculous too closely back to back for him to put the energy in. He was already exhausted and it had only been a week.

"She got me croissants and pastry's and things, I need to make it up to her!" Adrien said staring off into the distance as if he were part of an anime, his eyes wide and starry eyed. Firm and bright. Nino took his hat off and rubbed the top of his head.

"Didn't she only do it because you took her out to a cafe or something?"  
"Yeah but I ate her pie!" Kim snickered at that, Adrien looked at him confused before remembering that 'pie' could be considered as a sexual innuendo Thank-You-Very-Much-United-States-Of-America.

"And here I thought you were a bun guy." Kim said smirking.  
"Okay one he only complimented her because you are horrible at giving advice, I do not want you to coach anyone anything ever." Nino said protecting his indignant friend from the larger boy. "And secondly he can like any part of a persons body that he wants, just because you're attracted to people who haven't 'blossomed' doesn't mean he has to be!"

"What do you mean blossomed?" Kim asked legitimately confused.  
"He is referring to how a person has not gone through puberty and developed secondary sexual characteristics, such as breasts, hips, or a deeper voice."  
"I am not attracted to Alix!" Kim said getting right nose to nose with a triumphantly grinning Nino.

"I never said her name. You filled it in yourself." Nino crossed his arms, he had the boy there. Check and mate. Kim began to splutter and stutter to defend his innocence when Nathaniel walked out.

He was wearing a black button down shirt, an orange tie that was a shade off from his hair color, he had on tan slacks and a belt with a small silver buckle, he also had on black Italian leather boots that had white laces that were so new that they shined. His hair was combed out of his eye and slicked down with some gel, not enough to hug his scalp but it certainly made his head look more streamlined. He rubbed the back of his head, his satchel over one arm, he brought his drawing supplies with him everywhere, he never knew when he might see something interesting that deserved to be drawn or quickly sketched. It got a little cumbersome but he could handle it, he in fact enjoyed doing so. Even though he didn't know why he kept paint in it, he liked to sketch not to paint.

He would take it out at the end of the night. He was excited, giddy even. He knew that they implied it and he was holding onto it with ever fiber of his being. He was probably going to be going on a date with MArinette, she might think that he was a complete dork-a-saurous at school that morning. But he would prove her wrong, he felt confident, ready, he was going to show her a Nathaniel that she had never seen before. Someone who could defend himself, someone who could talk to a girl without stuttering over every third word in every single sentence.

He would be as confident as Casanova and as romantic as Romeo. And they had implied it to him, he was going to hold them to it. In fact they had even been discussing her outside of his door. He had heard her melodious name. Marinette. He would put his best foot forward and sweep her off her feet.

"Ready to go?" Kim asked eagerly, his grin almost feral. Nathaniel clenched his bag protectively, nervously. He heard the newest sketches crackle in his bag. The Chloe one on the very top, the one were her hair was replaced by snakes and her grin made her look like a feline.

He would show her. He would show everyone. Nathaniel grinned and nodded. He was more than ready. He was excited!

 **Sorry that this one is sort of short,I just couldn't think of a lot to say about this chapter it is just a movement one. please remember to read and review. I own nothing not even this computer. I am going to try and get a couple more chapters up over the next few days. Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing not even this computer please remember to read and review as that gives me reason to go on. Sorry if this chapter is a little short.**

Ah Paris, the city of love. That was why he had moved here all those years ago, for the sight of love on every street corner, for the smell of love filling the air on the scent of fresh baked bread, and the perfume of pretty women walking down the street arm in arm with their significant others.

The saxophone player was on his usual street corner playing some nice smooth jazz, that always got peoples moods up. He hoped that it would tonight. He really needed the thought of love tonight, it had been a long past few days and he wanted to believe in the goodness of humanity once again.

And what better way to do that then to stand on a street corner playing some nice tunes on a saxophone?

In fact right now a couple were coming down the street walking hand in hand. They seemed to be excitedly talking about something. The saxophone player began to play something smoother and much more romantic. He learned it back in New Orleans, that was where Jazz originated, inspired by the French scene in fact.

"I just don't get why we can't simply return the clothing-"  
"And how would that go? Oh hey little girl, sorry that I stole your clothing but my boyfriend and I were in a really weird place so I just wanted to jet?"  
"I don't think that she was a little girl. She was with a bunch of high school age kids."  
"You saw her size right? She hadn't even blossomed yet!"  
"Not tonight pal." The man said distractedly to the saxophone player as he continued to play right around them, the saxophone player smiled sheepishly and shrugged as the couple continued their playful banter down the street.

At least he hoped it was playful banter, it almost looked as if the man was in a hell of a hurry and the women was trying to slow him down. That or the man was dragging her right behind him.

Still one bad couple, it was still an early night, and there was a guarantee that there would be another couple right down the cobbled street at any moment now, the man with a rose the woman with a blush and ready to be serenaded by an old gentleman's saxophone playing, the saxophone officially the most romantic instrument in the history of mankind. And if it wasn't than he certainly was going to make sure that it one day did become that.

He taped the side of his instrument and fiddled his fingers for a few seconds, hoping that someone would eventually come down the street and that he could attempt to serenade them. It was one of the perfect nights for a street musician to attempt to serenade someone. The sky was clear the streetlights made a nice atmosphere and the stars could be seen nice and clearly.

A guy came walking quickly down the sidewalk, he was holding a bouquet of flowers right by the flowers, clenched tightly in his hands, if he squeezed any harder than they would pop right off. He quickly brought the mouth piece up and began to play a classic love song that he knew.

The young man came closer and closer, his strides more and more aggressive and the look on his face hard enough to turn butter.  
"Ah shut up!" He shouted in the saxophone players face. He squeaked to a halt and watched as the man continued on his way. That was rude, he was simply trying to set the mood. He wished that he could tell what people deserved to hear. He wished that people would enjoy themselves, he wished that people could actually love. They were in Paris after all, the city of LOVE! If you couldn't be happy here well then...there wasn't much hope for the rest of the world was there?

The saxophone player set his instrument down and sighed deeply through his he was younger he could play two saxophones simultaneously now a days he could only handle one. Disappointing, everything was just one enormous disappointment tonight. If he could just make one persons night nice...but who was he kidding, there was just no more love in the world.

Miles away in a secret base a large wall moved, and a butterfly shaped window opened. A man concealed by darkness and surrounded by white fluttering moths so large that they could be mistaken for butterflies breathed deeply.

"A romantics soul is so delicate, it breaks at the slightest pressure. And broken things are just perfect to corrupt." A single white butterfly flew down and landed on the mans outstretched hand. He covered it and inserted his dark energy, his dark imagination, his evil corrupting desires into the butterfly.

"Fly away my little akuma and evilize him!" The butterfly flapped through the open window and slowly and stealthily fluttered into the night.

The saxophone played dejectedly picked up his saxophone, he might as well just go home. Call it a night, no one felt like hearing a love song. Suddenly a dark butterfly with purple on it landed onto his saxophone just as he touched it with the tips of his fingers. A voice rang through his head.

"Silver Saxophonist I am Hawk Moth, I have also noticed this lack of love affecting our city streets, I offer you the possibility to infect Paris with the musical notes of love that it has been missing. But as your investor I ask for something small and simple in return. Ladybug and ChatNoir's miraculous's bring them to me. Do we have a deal?"

The Silver Saxophonist brought his instrument to his lips and let out a mighty deep note in affirmation. The darkness spread down his lips slicking his hair back and turning it bright gleaming metallic silver, his clothes turned into a silver skin tight outfit with darker colored hearts surrounded in angle wings across his shoulders, back and chest, he wore high heels that increased his stature and made him feel as if he were flying, he had musical notes adorning his brand new saxophone. He grinned and his teeth were the sharpened reeds from a saxophone.

He blew loudly in triumphant before rushing off to find a few souls to infect with love.

* * *

The Gorilla was meditating in the limousine, his eyes wide open and taking everything on the street in. He would simply wait for Adrien to be done playing his little game and then drive him home. That was his job, he sat and watched the night life go by. Nothing really interesting so far, that was why he meditated with his eyes open, to be alert for any threats.

He had driven Adrien and the other boys to the world renewed restaurant on the blonde boys insistence, now all he had to do was drive them back. He should really start reading something. This job could become boring when he knew the layout of the restaurant and knew that there were no threats inside.

The only interesting thing was a redheaded women walking with a little buck toothed girl who wore big brown pigtails. She pulled the struggling child down the street. Obviously it was a very hyperactive and fussy child. The Gorilla thanked his lucky stars that he had not been employed by the Agreste family when Adrien was that age, he could hardly take the boy at this age.

The Gorilla lowered the car window to get some fresh air, he scanned the street again and accidentally caught the woman's eyes. She spluttered before picking up the small girl and waving as if to assure him that everything was fine. He made no reaction. He really couldn't be bothered to do anything in response.

The Silver Saxophonist saw the large man squatting and frowning across the street at the pretty woman and her daughter. He recognized that sort of scowl, the scowl of a man without and love to give, or to experience. Well the Silver Saxophonists wasn't going to just let that stand. With a great big breath he began to play his wonderful new instrument. It felt almost as if he were telepathically 'suggesting' that the great big man get up, get moving and go talk to the lovely woman that he was going to spend the rest of his life with!

The Gorilla felt something twinge in his guts, and in his head, he looked back across the street at the woman with the little buck toothed girl and he felt a twinge in his 'heart' something that he thought he had gotten rid of a long time ago. He opened the sliding door and got up and out. She was also standing stock still, her daughter in her arms and pulling at the woman's suit pocket.

"Mom? Mom? Mom? Mom?" Mannon said trying to get her mothers attention, there was this really weird look on her mothers face, as fi she were listening to that music coming from that fancy looking super villain down the street who was playing the weird instrument. Mannon had seen enough akumatized people to know when one was a super villain. The big scary simian looking guy was getting closer to them, his eyes were small and deep set in his head and seemed to be glowing...silver?

Mannon looked up at her own mothers eyes and was surprised to see that her eyes were reflecting that strange silver light.  
"Mom?" She said again, her mother merely turned to the big man and smiled...dreamily.

"Hello, my name is Nadja Chamak." She said holding out her hand, the man took it and gave it a quick little kiss to the knuckles, bowing low with a grace that did not match his large form. He then grasped her hips with his large hands and pulled her close.  
"I love this song." Nadja said softly as he merely grinned back and the two slowly began to dance slowly and effortlessly across the cobble streets of paris.

"Mom? MOM!" Manon shouted in her mothers ear, she was starting to get annoyed, why was her mother dancing? Why was she ignoring her? "WHAT IS GOING ON!" Manon shouted annoyed that she had no control over the situation and was now pressed between this big strange guys chest and her mothers shoulder and could only sit squished as they slowly and expertly ball roomed danced to the music coming from down the street. Even when it stopped and the Silver Saxophonist began to wander down the sidewalk on the look out for more good to do.

 **I own nothing not even this computer, please remember to read and review. And now onto the actual date! Which should be funny. Things are swiftly going to spiral out of control just have faith!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing not even this computer please remember to read and review. As it gives me something to look forward to. Onto the date!**

Nathaniel couldn't believe that he was in a limo, a really fancy limo, a super fancy limo that Adrien took to school every single day of his life. Nathaniel would kill to be able to ride in this limo. Even if the bodyguard in the front seat was very unnerving, with his small simian eyes never seemingly blinking. He just sat there and drove never even trying to make conversation with the five boys in the back seat.

Nathaniel adjusted his tie again, it alternated between feeling too tight and then too short. He felt as if he were choking and then looking utterly ridiculous. There was a saxophone player on the side of the road playing with passion as people just strolled by. Nathaniel could understand that feeling, working hard and no one appreciating the hard work, it was the bane of any artists life.

"So she should look super fancy, I'll point her out to you once you get in. You might not recognize her." Kim said to Nathaniel, he was sitting in the seat across from him. Nathaniel only nodded, he didn't know how that would be possible, after all it was Marinette of all people, how would he not be able to recognize her? She was easily the prettiest girl in their class. He would be able to tell that it was her even if she was wearing something like fancy evening wear clothes.

He just hoped that she would be able to recognize him, he intended to put one hundred percent of himself into this. Maybe even more, probably more he had to make up for his general lack of confidence somehow, and pushing himself to the limit seemed like the most logical thing to do at the moment at least.

Nino was glaring at Max who was only sitting there and letting all of this play out, it was one thing to set someone up on a blind date, it was one thing to lie about who the date was with, and it was certainly another thing all together to have that same person go on a date with the person that they had tripped over earlier that day and had gotten them kicked out of the school for the next couple of days. But Max seemed completely unconcerned even aloof about the entire situation as if it did not affect him in the slightest. Nino envied how he could stay so quiet and above from everything.

Adrien was drumming his fingers nervously, his mind going a mile a minute, there was a nagging at the back of his mind about how his father would disapprove of him spending so much money to rent two tables at the most lavish and expensive restaurant that he could find on such short notice, and inviting a majority of his friend to dine out with him and foot the bill. But that was in the back of his mind, what was in the front of his mind was how he was going to make up the pastries to MArinette, he just felt the need to do something nice for her. Never once realizing that she probably felt the same and they were going in one enormous loop of each other doing nice awkward things for the other.

"Maybe the zoo, girls like the zoo." He mumbled to himself.  
"Dude come on, we're here." Nino said as he thumbed to the outside of the restaurant. Adrien ducked out of the car nodding to the statue like gorilla in the front seat.

"This place is insane. There is no way that I can afford this." Nathaniel said looking at the front window, he was right, there would be no way that he could possibly afford it, the appetizers cost more than an average weeks worth of groceries.  
"Don't worry about it, it's on me." Adrien said touching the artists thin bony shoulder. Nathaniel looked at Adrien in shock and amusement, this kid could probably eat truffles made out of solid gold for every meal of his life. And now here he was giving Nathaniel a taste of that high and mighty life for nothing...he was suspicious, but the smells emanating from the dining room was in and of itself mouth watering and mind numbing.

"I...Adrien thank you. In fact thank all of you. This has been a strange few days but I think that everything is looking up now." Nathaniel smiled his small little shy smile,adjusted his tie and walked into the front of the restaurant where the hostess was standing with her nose at a distinct thirty-eight degree angle.

Nathaniel's confidence was almost completely shot when he saw her look him up and down. The woman brightened up a little when Adrien entered. And soured just as quickly when she saw the rest of the boys walk in behind them, they all stuck out like sore thumbs wearing their usual attire, it made them look like vagabonds in the very posh setting around them.

"He is the two and we are sitting with the others." Adrien said gesturing to Nathaniel and then to the rest of the party. The hostess smiled thinly as if the sight of them made her sick. She leaned down and came back up with four black ties in her hands she held them out expectantly. Adrien instantly realized what it was that she wanted and grasped one and quickly and expertly tied it around his neck. At least he hoped it was expertly, whenever he modeled someone else always tied the tie around his neck so he really was just winging it. It looked much better than Kim's which was just sort of draped across his neck and turned into a very lazy knot at the top.

"Okay so she is right over there." Adrien said pointing to a table where someone was reading a menu, she had it up in front of her face so Nathaniel could not actually see what she looked like. He could only tell that she had very nice nails. His heart skipped a beat, Marinette normally had chewed on nail tips with a little bit of flour stuck underneath her fingernail beds. Still he hadn't seen her all day, for all he knew she might have gone to a salon before hand to get very nice and fancy. It would slip in well here, with all of the fanciness surrounding them.

Nathaniel took a deep breath and walked across the room while Max, Nino, Kim and Adrien walked to a booth to watch the show.

* * *

Sitting at a booth in the left hand corner of the restaurant and with an amazing view of the entire floor sat Sabrina, Alya, Alix and Marinette who all could see the back of Chloe's blond head and her very fancy looking dress. Marinette honestly would never design anything like it, it lacked imagination, it was a standard dancing ballroom kind that every single rich woman in Paris had, except it was a dark yellow. Her face had enough make up to make her look like a clown, it was an awful lot even for someone like Chloe who always wore a lot of Make up. At least she had allowed them to style her hair, or at least to comb it out so that it didn't look like her normal tight ponytail.

"I think she looks pretty." Sabrina said as they watched her fiddle with the menu, she had picked it up and positioned it so that she wouldn't actually have to look directly at the date for at least a little while. She was nervous all of them could tell that much at least, she was very nervous.  
"You would. "Alix said fiddling with her silverware, she had worn a leather jacket and had almost not gotten into the restaurant because of it, she had at least consented to the black tie rule and taken one from the hostess. Marinette had wished that they all had had a little bit of time to at least go home and change before going out to dinner. This was possibly the most expensive restaurant that she had ever been in, there was no chance for her to ever return unless she either became a bazillionaire or married one. So she felt slightly out of place wearing her typical pink pants, black jacket and white tshirt.

"When are the others getting here? We've been waiting for like ten minutes." Alya asked the table at large before aggressively taking out her phone and texting Nino again, it had been around three minutes since she last did and she tried to keep in contact with him and chew him out with how long the boys were taking.

"Hope she doesn't get bored and wanders off." Alix said again slipping the spoon that she had bent backwards into her pocket, she would unbend it and take it home with her, it was a very fancy spoon and you never knew when you might want a very fancy spoon. she was planning to take the tie too, give it to her brother in order to make up for stealing his epi-pen.

"Chloe is too focused for that, she'll stay for as long as it takes before admitting defeat." Sabrina said confident in her best friends ability to be persistent.

"Oh sweet they're here." Alya said sitting up straighter and looking at her phone, she turned to the entrance and gave a little wave. The others looked where she was staring and MArinette blushed a bright pink. Standing at the entrance and receiving ties were Adrien, Kim, Max, Nino and Nathaniel. But she was only paying attention to Adrien who seemed to be encouraging Nathaniel to go out and start his date, Marinette felt a little bad that they were basically tricking him into dating Chloe, especially since he probably didn't care for her at all...but it was too far to back out now, and it could have been drastically worse, it could have also gone drastically better but she wasn't going to dwell on that for long.

"Hey everyone!" Adrien greeting as he slid into the booth directly next to Marinette who tried to not turn the color of a pickled rose and sat up straight enough for her back to crack. Nino actually slid underneath the table like he was a ten year old and pulled himself up so that he was beside Alya who rolled her eyes at his childishness. Kim elbowed Alix so that he could sit beside her, Max politely pulled out his own chair and sat with his back to the room next to Sabrina, there was a large mirror on the back wall so they could easily see the entire room, everything was just in reverse.

"So how long have you been waiting?" Adrien asked Marinette who for some reason felt as if she had just been struck with lock jaw and could not get a word out, she ground her teeth together and actually managed a very painful looking smile, but that was it. Alya luckily swooped in to save her.

"Around ten minutes what took you all so long?"  
"We had to make him look presentable, something that you probably don't know how to do, where is she? Still in the bathroom freshening up?" Kim snakily said, Alix merely pointed to the blonde's head.  
"She's right there moron." Kim looked and actually let out a whistle, it was now secret that he thought that the girl was cute, he had tried to ask her out a couple of times and wasn't above doing orders for her, but he had to admit that she looked extra special good tonight, he didn't know if it was the dress or the hair but she just looked super pretty from behind.

"Okay that is actually pretty good. So I'm guessing that Alix had nothing to do with the outfit?" He said only to yelp when she elbowed him in the ribs.  
"I have a great fashion sense meat head. Look at me all fancied up." She said gesturing to her leather jacket and tie. He looked her up and down and nodded, she did wear that oversized jacket really well he had to admit that. Although he never would because than she might expect him to give her more compliments and if there was one thing in his entire life that Kim L.C refused to do it would be to give compliments to Alix K.

"Speaking of fancy." Max spoke up as he looked at the menu in front of him "I expect that we will probably be asked to leave the premises once they realize that we can't actually pay for our dinner, let alone theres."  
"Don't worry, dinners on me." Adrien said quickly "I have some money saved up, so order whatever you like."  
"Dude we can't just ask you to do something like that-" Nino cut himself off once he actually saw the price for an appetizer, a small green salad was worth more than a traditional meal at a regular restaurant. "Brother I promise I will pay you back some day." He said with completely seriousness Adrien merely waved him off.

"It's my pleasure, your friendship is more than enough payment." Everyone just looked at him in amazement. Adrien squirmed suddenly uncomfortable with how much attention they were giving him. "What?"

"That was probably the most anime thing I have ever heard someone say."  
"Thank you." Adrien said perking up.  
"That is not a good thing." Alix stated simply before flipping through the menu "But I will take you up on it, maybe start with a summer salad before soup and linguini before the main course."  
"I see your linguini and raise you a bolognese sauce and an Arnold palmer." Kim quickly cut in, Alix and Kim glared at each other in good natured rivalry and Adrien started to severely regret saying that he would foot the bill. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what the two of them alone were going to order for dessert. He just hoped that his father wouldn't have a heart attack that he took out half of his class to the fanciest restaurant in Paris.

"Look!" Sabrina said excitedly pointing "He's here!" The group put down their menus and turned their heads to watch in anticipation as Nathaniel slowly approached Chloe's table.

* * *

"You can do this, you can do this." He stated softly and simply to himself. He could, he knew he could. So why was his hands shaking and clenching desperately at the strap of his bag?

Nerves, he hated how nervous this entire thing made him. As he got closer to the table he couldn't fool himself any more, the perfume while familiar was also too strong and strange to belong to Marinette's natural...floury smell. Whoever it was that was waiting for him at that table hidden behind that menu it definitely was not Marinette, no matter how much he wanted it to be he also knew that it was silly, he should really find a way to get over his stupid crush. Nathaniel got to the table and pulled out his chair before sitting down, she did not even bother to lower the menu.

"Hello." He said softly "I guess you're my date?"  
"I suppose." She responded in an elegant air, her voice seemed very cultured, very articulate and clear, which only made him aware of how poor his pronunciation always seemed.

"So can I see what you-"  
"Not yet, I like the mystery." Chloe had no idea what she was doing, she knew that she was freaking out, mostly because she had no idea who this person was, she was horrendous at recognizing people by their voices, so she had no clue who was in front of her. So she didn't want to accidentally embarrass herself in front of someone that she either

A) Knew or

B) Was cute. Or the worst possible combination

C) She knew them, they were cute and she made a fool of herself. Or something that she definitely didn't want to think about

D) She knew them, and they were lame but still interested in her, it wouldn't be surprising she was so adored by everyone that it wouldn't be an inconceivable thing to happen to her.

"Okay." Nathaniel opened his own menu, she seemed very engaged in it. He instantly knew that he would have to pay Adrien back a thousand times over, he could maybe get a bowl of the soup? It wouldn't be very filling but it would be cheaper than any of the other crazily expensive dishes on the menu, seriously duck liver? Orange peels soaked in wine? What he could only consider to be a hamburger made out of solid gold? (Actually it had little crushed rose petals and was made with meat freshly slaughtered that day so it was extra tender...but that still didn't mean that you should sell your first born child to afford it!)

Nathaniel cleared his throat and looked over the menu again and took a deep drink of water. He needed to clear his throat, especially since her perfume seemed to be coating the inside of his throat, it was overpowering.

He finally put his elbows on the table put his head in his hands and sighed.  
"What?" She snapped from behind her enormous menu. She was already disappointed that they didn't serve sushi there (And they called this place quality! Sushi was her favorite meal!) If he was going to be a sad sack this entire time than she should just leave right then and there.

"Sorry it's just. It's been a stressful few days, and I don't know who you are and everything is out of my control right now."  
"Well my few days have probably been the worst in all of recorded human history. So buck up and move on."  
"You don't really sugar coat things huh?" He said sitting up straighter. He had been hoping for a quirky manic pixie dream girl at the least. Instead he got a no nonsense snarky girl.

"Sugar coating is for cowards. I tell it like it is. So the date isn't what you were expecting. Same here. Just make the most of it. Entertain me."  
"Is that all I am? entertainment?"  
"Isn't that what everyone is?"

"What is with answering a question with another question? Is this twenty questions?"  
"What's twenty questions?" Chloe honestly had no idea, she had never played it as a kid, it had always been pony rides and amusement park tickets growing up.  
"It's a game, you ask a question and the other person has to answer it, no matter what."  
"HMMMM. Alright."  
"Allright what?"  
"Let's play it. Why not? I don't want to know who you are yet and this seems to at least be one way to pass the time." She didn't want to know if Alix had roped her into going on a date with a complete dog, at least this way she could have a little bit of fun tonight. Maybe learn something interesting.

"Okay so uhhh greatest dream?"  
"Never having to work. Getting the recognition I deserve, need I go on? What's yours?"  
"To be successful. To be someone that is admired or at least noticed." He cleared his throat, this was strange, telling these things to a complete stranger, then again he would probably never have to see her again, so why not vent a little? He blushed as he got another whiff of her perfume, it smelt familiar, someone in his class must wear it.

"Okat now I ask a question right?" Chloe inquired. Nathaniel nodded before remembering that this was like a telephone.  
"Yes."  
"Biggest regret?"  
"Never finishing something that I've put off for a while. What is yours?"  
"Way to be needlessly cryptic." She rolled her eyes, boys, always trying to be mysterious and aloof, as if that made them more attractive or something, either you were or you weren't just pick one and stick with it!

"I would say wearing high heels to this. They're pinching my heels like theres no tomorrow." She said leaning down and pulling at the strap that was biting into her ankle.

Nathaniel found this funny, he couldn't tell why but he just did. He laughed, it was light and quick. But she heard it,  
"Hmm?" she hummed. This made him laugh again even harder. It is known that laughter is contagious, and especially when it is coming from someone that you cannot see. Chloe soon joined in.

A few customers looked up at the two fancy dressed teenagers who were separated by their menus laughing like there was a meteor coming and so there was no tomorrow, laughing as if they knew each other their entire lives.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Kim said angrily trying to see what the couple were doing.  
"I-I think they're laughing." Sabrina said in surprise. "Which one of you suggested either jokes or laughing?"

Kim and Alix exchanged distressed looks.  
"They're going off script."  
"The little sneaks!" Alix ground her knuckles into the super expensive steak that was in front of her.

"Or they're having a good time and you two should just let it play out." Marinette suggested "Just maybe?"

Kim and Alix exchanged a look that only Max could recognize, they were doing a weird talking thing without using words.  
"Fine, we'll let this play out. For now." Alix sat back before grabbing a baked potato off of Kim's plate and taking an enormous bite out of it.

* * *

"Okay so then biggest fear?" Chloe said leaning forward her nose almost touching the antipasti choices.

"What's yours?"  
"Vermin, parasites, bugs and other peasant like things. They give me the creeps." She couldn't describe the feeling in the pit of her stomach it wasn't jealousy, or hunger...what was it?  
"Really? Bugs gross you out?"  
"If you live where I've lived than you would know what I'm talking about. The disgusting creatures shouldn't be anywhere near humanity, haven't you ever heard of the black plague?" Chloe exclaimed. Nathaniel shrugged before realizing that she couldn't actually see him shrug and had to actually verbally respond.  
"Yes I've heard of the black plague, I guess I see what you're talking about, but it seems to border on a bit of a phobia if you ask me." He said. Chloe merely sniffed disdainfully in response.

"So what is your biggest fear. I demand that you tell me."  
"Demand, what are you a princess?"  
"I should be, and I intend to be a twenty first century one someday. Just give me time. Now tell me your deepest darkest fear. Chances are we are never going to see each other again, so what's the harm?" Nathaniel chewed his thumbnail, he had to think, he was such a shut in that he normally didn't go out, so he wouldn't really know what would count as his deepest darkest fear. Than he touched against something, something that he supposed technically counted as a fear.

"People. Interacting with people. I'm not good at it, I prefer to be left alone."  
"Don't tell me you're one of those weird shut ins on their computers." Chloe wrinkled her nose before stopping, she didn't want to actually ruin her make up.  
"No, but I do draw and sketch a lot, I've been saving up for one of those electronic sketch pads. I think that they're neat."  
"Probably better than the trash that the so called greats used to doodle on."  
"I'm not talking about doodling I mean sketching."  
"What could possibly be the difference?"  
"Sketching is trying to recreate something that already exists, doodling is making something out of thin air. There is a difference."  
"I'll take your word for it. I never really look at art work myself." Chloe said admiring her nails, she should look into some art more often. And who knows? She might even run into this blind date again, wouldn't that be interesting? If he was cute she might even do him the honor of taking her out on another date.

"You should check out this great museum piece that they just opened, the artwork of Europe, with a special on German pieces from the 1800's." Nathaniel said excitedly he then stopped and checked himself, he could go on and on about art work and paintings and masterpieces. He knew that other people could not give two ripe figs about the stuff though. "I think that it's pretty interesting at least."  
"MHHHM I'll think about it." Chloe said, she said it in her way that meant she would actually consider it, not in the way that she would just forget it in thirty seconds and then blow it off because it never interested her in the first place.

This boy was...different...interesting...maybe not as interesting as Adrien but she certainly found something of interest in him.  
"Are you two ready to place an order?" A man with an impeccable mustache asked the two. Chloe looked through the meal again, still no sushi since the last time she looked, a pity, she could make a big fuss and demand that they get her some, but that would just ruin the date and she didn't want to drive him away just yet.

Then again it would also be a pretty good power play...but they also had fourchu lobster. And she liked fourchu lobster.  
"The fourchu lobster no butter sauce and a green salad." She said to the waiter "And a sparkling water with a twist of lemon."

Nathaniel was lost, he had no idea what to order, he quickly scanned hoping to find something at least slightly familiar.  
"The chicken please? With pasta? And just regular water please?" He placed the order. The waiter nodded and quickly wrote down their orders before reaching down and with a flourish removing their opened menus revealing who the other one was.

Chloe looked at Nathaniel.  
Nathaniel looked at Chloe.

They were silent.

Then they weren't.

"NO!" Chloe shouted blushing and standing up and skittering the chair backwards "No! I refuse! What is this?!"  
"What are you doing here?" Nathaniel was white as a sheet, shakily he stood up and then with more confidence shouted. "It was you this entire time!"

The two stood up across from each other, their chairs flung back behind them, the backs on the ground. They were glaring angrily at each other, her eyes cutting like diamonds and his actually menacing, for the first time in a long time they were actually menacing.  
"UGH! And I can't believe I actually thought you might be interesting!" She shouted distracting the surrounding diners. "I bet you planned this you little creep!"

"ME?! If I knew it was you I would have never gone through with this. I thought you were Marinette, or someone just as pretty."  
"HA! Shows what you know. I'm the prettiest girl in Paris! In the world!" Chloe exclaimed grandly. Nathaniel looked her right in the eye and spoke just a few damning words.

"You are the ugliest person I have ever seen." Chloe acted instinctively her hands snaked out and with two quick flicks of her wrist hit him forehand and backhand. Nathaniel shouted and grasped his stinging cheeks, three lines on either one from her sharpened nails. He glared at her, his eyes starting to fill with tears from the stinging pain. She merely huffed in disgust.

"Pathetic."  
"I hope you die alone." He responded before turning and storming away. Chloe looked after him before she did the most childish thing in her life. She stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

* * *

"Well did that get out of control enough for you two?" Alya said scoldingly at Kim and Alix who were merely gaping at what had just happened, it had gotten drastic quickly.  
"That got out of hand suddenly."  
"Zero to one hundred."  
"But who won?"  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Marinette shouted standing up and glaring at the wide eyed pair. "Can't you just leave well enough alone? The two of them are miserable, which will probably mean that everyone in class will be miserable so can't you just let this go already!" She stood up and scooted around Adrien making her way after Nathaniel.  
"Girl where are you going?" Alya called after her friends quickly retreating form.  
"Someone needs to make sure he's okay." She called over her shoulder.

Adrien shook his head in disappointment at the trio who were beginning to argue about who had actually won the bet. He then stood up and sighed adjusting his tie.

"Now where are you going?" Nino asked as his friend scooted to the end of the table and walked in the opposite direction that Marinette had gone.  
"Someone needs to make sure Chloe's okay." Sabrina jumped to her feet and scurried behind him to check up on her best friend as well.

The remainders just sat at their booth and watched as the disgruntled staff cleaned up the mess that Chloe and Nathaniel had left on the table.

 **I own nothing not even this computer, please remember to read and review, it gives me a reason to keep on posting things.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review. It gives me a reason to write this stuff. Sorry that it has been such a long time since I last updated I have been very busy. Please read and review one more time I am hoping to finish this story soon and start on something different. Sorry if this is a little garbled just want to get it out there as soon as I possibly can.**

Silver Saxophonist was looking through the window of a fancy restaurant, if there was one place where romance was a foregone conclusion than it would be here, and he wanted to just admire some romance before going out and creating some himself. He was like cupid, he enjoyed creating romance but sometimes it was just enough to watch it unfold.

"I did not give you these powers to watch people. Start your chaos! Draw out Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Hawkmoth shouted in his head, he fully intended to comply, but just not yet. He liked watching the people go about their little things, it was very relaxing for him.  
Especially the younger ones, children falling in love...a lifetime of love...what else could a person ever really want? He was currently watching a girl and a boy on a date, she had hair that shimmered like gold and he had hair that looked as if it were lava exploding out of the earth, it really complimented the two of them. They really complimented each other, you normally didn't find soul mates so young.

They were laughing now at something that one of them had said, now they were leaning forward, their noses almost touching the menus that were acting as barriers between them.  
They didn't even have to see how beautiful the other was in order to be happy. Now that was rare!

The waiter was coming over, said something to them and with a flourish removed the menus. The two children seemed to jump back. And that was when Silver Saxophone knew something wasn't right. They were yelling. And fighting, good couples shouldn't fight. And good couples really shouldn't hit each other. But that was exactly what the girl had done. She had hit him. Right in the face. Twice.

Silver Saxophone felt the anger coil through his body. How dare she. How dare she! Hitting someone, on a night like tonight when there was romance not just in the air but in everyones hearts. She deserved to be punished, her very heart torn asunder but loves natural enemy. Fear. Many thought it would be hate, but hate was just a transition point from love, a reduced sense of it. Fear was something so much worse, because you could reason hate.

Silver Saxophonists strutted across the sidewalk and into the restaurant going directly for the dining room, completely ignoring the hostess who looked on in helpless fear at the super villain who had just entered the establishment.

He entered and placed his magical saxophone to his lips and let out the first few notes that came to mind.

* * *

Adrien was almost to Chloe, she was near the door furiously talking into her phone, probably for a limo to come and pick her up and spirit her back home so that she wouldn't have to deal with the rest of the horrible night. If Adrien knew Chloe and he did, she would probably demand to stop at a sushi place and than a chocolate place before being dropped off at a spa or something to wash away all of her anger. She was a bit predictable that way.

He was right behind her and placed a hand out to touch her when he froze and retracted it. He had just gotten an eyeful of the guy that entered the restaurant, and if that guy wasn't a super villain than he wasn't Chat Noir.

Okay admittedly he wasn't at the moment but once he got to the bathroom that was all going to change. He could support his friend later, first he had to stop this guy from doing...whatever nefarious thing a silver statue looking guy with a saxophone was going to do.

Adrien quickly back peddled away from Chloe to the back wall and from there quickly slipped into the mens room. He dropped to his hands and knees and quickly looked underneath the stall doors for any shoes or people. He felt like a bit of a creep but better a creep than a caught super hero.  
"Okay coast is clear." He said and opened up his jacket to let Plagg fly out.  
"Ugh again?" The small cheese smelling Kwami said agitated.  
"Yes again. Plagg Claws out!" Adrien said exposing his ring. Plagg groaned in annoyance as he was sucked into the ring and began Adrien's transformation into Chat Noir, giving him the suit and all of the powers that came with it.

Adrien smiled at the soft feeling that rubbed across his body, it felt as if he were being licked by a thousand cats tongues. A little scratchy but enjoyable. He did his signature pose when he caught a look of himself in the mirror. Dang he looked good!

"Now to turn this street musician...I need to think of a few puns for this...why aren't any coming?" Adrien muttered to himself as he exited the bathroom.

* * *

Nathaniel was almost to the kitchen door, there was only the front door and since Chloe had been the one headed for that he had gone in the opposite direction, in this case the kitchen door which should lead to a backdoor which should lead to a back alley that he could probably slip through and get home that way. Marinette had almost caught up to him, she was rehearsing what she should say.  
"Hey Nathaniel sorry for setting you up with a she demon..."  
"Hey Nathaniel sorry about the scratches..."  
"Hey Nathaniel at least look on the bright side, you weren't injected with an adrenaline shot!"

She refused to let that one go, it was insane. This entire situation was insane! And now she had no way to apologize to the poor kid without making it a thousand times more embarrassing for everyone involved.

Nathaniel was by the kitchen door when he stopped and turned to look back into the room. Marinette heard the first few notes and also turned. She stiffened and realized that comforting Nathaniel would have to wait. There was an Akuma victim present. He was a very strange looking one, covered in silver and carrying a saxophone. His eyes were scanning the place as if he were looking for a specific victim.

Marinette quickly pushed past Nathaniel ignoring his confused grunt and rushed into the kitchen. It was luckily empty, she ducked behind a counter and opened up her purse.  
"Looks like we have to step in Tikki." She whispered into it. Tikki smiled encouragingly upwards at her chosen and nodded.

"Tikki spots on!" Marinette smiled blissfully as she felt the tiny feet of a trillion little ladybugs crawl over her and change her from boring old regular Marinette into the powerful and formidable Ladybug!

She grinned at herself in the polished surface of a freezer door before turning and sprinting into the main dining room.

* * *

Silver Saxophone looked around the entire restaurant, he had to find the girl, she deserved to be punished for what she had done to that poor boy, slapping a person was one thing but breaking a heart...which was obviously what happened...that was something that the romantic in him could not allow.

"Uh sir?" A waiter approached nervously. "We are rather booked this evening and I do not know if it would be appropriate for you to simply turn up out of the blue and just-" He paused and took in the mans appearance before his roving eyes landed on the silver saxophone held in his gloved hands. "OH! Are you a performer, I am sorry but our band is already here and-"

He was cut off as Silver Saxophone played a single note and sent him blasting across the room to land into the back wall with a groan. The restaurant was quiet for a moment before everyone broke out into chaos, shouting and running and screaming. He smiled, he could deal with this, all he had to do was control everyone with a few simple notes.

He played a few notes and out of thin air the musical notes appeared and shaped themselves into a second ghostly saxophone. He grasped it in his other hand and brought both to his lips. He played a few notes breathing deeply through his nose. Everyone in the restaurant was suddenly calm. Their eyes which moments ago had been wide with fear were now wide with a new emotion.

Love. He was giving them the feeling of love with his two saxophones, for maximum power. The notes travelled through the entire restaurant, it would only work if you heard the first few notes he could simply feel it in his bones. This was probably how the other people who had come into contact with Hawk Moth learned their powers. They simply felt something, tried it and then it happened. It was utterly intoxicating.

The notes flew through the restaurant and landed on the panicking peoples ears they stopped their panicking and slowly turned to people closest to them. Some began to dance, others hugged, still others even began to exchange little kisses. A few people seemed to be attempting to resist him, they held their ears over their hands or ran away. He had not gotten one hundred percent of the people but it was close. He grinned around the mouth piece, he had gotten a good amount of them at least.

Ladybug came running out of the kitchen just as he had begun to play, the man played an alluring siren song, it came in one enormous wave and she felt it wash over her. She got hit, hard. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was similar to the ladybug transformation, slightly gratifying.

She felt as if her entire vision had turned pink. She gazed around the room and smiled. People were dancing, they were kissing, they were happy. She smiled contently to herself. She wanted in on some of this. Just as that feeling passed through her mind she saw a certain black cat come out of the bathroom with his baton raised ready for a fight. He paused and looked around confused, something wasn't adding up. Ladybug didn't care.

Chat Noir paused, he had just run out of the bathroom after transforming, what he had expected was villain doing some of the Guitar Villain stuff, throwing things, yelling, giant blasts of music...they typical. Instead he got a bunch of folks with weird looks on their faces dancing. Mind control, he of all people recognized it.

"OOOOHHHHH CHHHHATTTTTT!" He recognized that voice anywhere, but the inflection of it. The strangeness of it...  
"Ladybug?" He asked confused as she slowly and seductively walked towards him. Her hips almost hypnotizing him. He looked into her eyes as she got closer, they seemed pink...almost entirely pink...she touched the little bell that hung on his neck and stood up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

"I was hoping you would show up." He shuddered before scooting backwards quickly.  
"My lady, I have always wanted to see this side of you but not like this...I know that you would never normally act like this...so how about we just-" He squeaked when she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him close.

"Stop talking, lets dance the night away my love!" Adrien felt uncomfortable, uncomfortable that she was being so forward (That was his job!) Uncomfortable that she was being controlled...and uncomfortable when she pinched his butt.

"OKAY! That's enough!" He said as he quickly untangled himself from her. "I think that what you need to do is calm down and really think this through my lady, after all what sort of...why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Her eyes had narrowed and her lowlier lips was sticking out so far that she was scowling. She reminded him of a Tsundere character that he had read in a manga just last week...and if she was anything like that character...

Chat Noir began to back up. Ladybug took out her yoyo and allowed it to uncoil. Menancingly. Chat Noir turned tail and sprinted five steps before he was wrapped in it. He gasped as all of the air escaped his lungs and she pulled him back down.  
"You're not going anywhere my love!" She shouted gleefully and licked her lips.

Silver Saxophone grinned from where he was standing and serenading the restaurant. Everything was going so so so so so well!

"Uh excuse me!" A conceited voice snapped from beside him. He turned and looked. Standing beside him was an angry looking girl with blonde hair. He recognized her immediately, she had slapped that poor boy! Her eyes looked like frozen chips of the sky.  
"You are in my way!" She growled out. Silver Saxophone kept one hand doing his typical music, making the couples dance and love and act as they were supposed to in the most romantic city in the world, his other hand changed the tune of his sax so that it made a darker melody.

Forming in the air between them was a cloud, that cloud slowly took shape, it grew legs, antennae and a hard shell. Chloe Bourgeois stared in horror and slowly backed away. Little squeals of fear coming from behind her lips. She could not look away, but the three clouds forming in front of her were the scariest things she had ever seen. She hated them. And now they were the size of the room and had despicable glowing eyes.

Cockroaches. Vermin the size of her ego. And they were slowly coming to get her while the heroes of Paris did nothing.

* * *

Nathaniel watched from where he was hidden behind the enormous floor to ceiling curtain. His art bag clutched tightly in his hands, his knuckles white and teeth chattering. He was not a brave person, normally whenever something went poorly he would just run away. He would escape from anything and everything that might do him harm. It had normally gotten him away from these super hero super villain shenanigans.

So why could he run away then? Why was he just standing there and watching? Why did he feel as frozen as Chloe looked?

She was just standing there, the enormous roaches surrounding her. Sure they were pretty weird and unnatural...but why wasn't she doing what she normally did whenever she was in danger? Scream? Shout? Call the guy who could destroy her awful names? Mock him...or Ladybug or someone or something?

Vermin. He remembered she was terrified of vermin. Being surrounded and intimidated by ghost cockroaches the size of cars must have been driving her absolutely wild.

All she could do was stand and shiver with her hands clasped to her chest and her eyes wide and wet.

Ladybug was just molesting Chat Noir by the look of things, she had him wrapped up in her yoyo and he was yowling and thrashing trying to get out, while she just looked at him with wide love sick eyes. The heroes were no help, and the akuma victim this time seemed to be distracted by everything and everyone, as if he had bitten off more than he could possibly chew and was only realizing he was choking now.

Someone had to do something...someone...anyone...

Then Nathaniel found himself running across the floor, his bag held over his head and waving it violently around him. Screaming, no sound just a long wordless yell like a viking. His bag at the very end of its strap and him at the very end of his rope. Chloe looked on in shock as he rushed one of the apparitions and collided with it. A puff of silver smoke and it was gone.

His bag went flying through the air, before coming open in midair and all of his pencils, pens, sketch papers and paints flew out and landed all around them.

He grabbed Chloe by the hand and with a yank pulled her after him as he kept on running. He had no idea where he just needed to run.

Chat Noir glanced up and noticed a tube fly through the air, a tube of neon orange paint to be precise. Squirming he finally got his baton out from behind his back, he turned one end over and aimed just right. He extended it and it slapped the tube out of the air. It tumbled end over end before finally slapping against the wall next to Silver Saxophone, the top popped off and the paint came out in one enormous blast directly into the artists face.

He blew out one great breath of air and then began to scrub at his face, his saxophone fell to the floor. His fake saxophone he had created also disappearing. Ladybug blinked hollowly before she yelped and pulled her yoyo off of Chat Noir. She smiled sheepishly. And Chat Noir merely returned it

"Glad to have you back my lady." He said as she helped him to his feet. He turned to the villain and grinned savagely. "Now I'm going to show this guy a few new tunes!"

Silver Saxophone turned to where the redheaded boy was pulling the blonde brat. He scooped up his saxophone and played a single deep note. The two stopped running and clutched at their ears gasping in pain. Suddenly a string seemed to appeared from nowhere wrap around the two of them and pull them out of his blast of noise.

Silver Saxophone turned to see where they were going when eh was hit by a baton to the head. He stumbled backwards before turning and glowering at the free superhero. The people were free and finding shelter behind overturned tables and empty booths. Chat Noir grinned as Ladybug ushered Chloe and Nathaniel away from this madness and to safety.

"Wait in here. You'll be safe." Ladybug said as she ushered Nathaniel and Chloe into the freezer before slamming the door behind her. Never once realizing that there was only a handle on her side and not theirs. Effectively trapping the two inside of the freezer.

"Okay, back to the bad guy who is terrorizing your friends and made you act all love-y dove-y around Chat Noir."

She stopped right before exiting the kitchen, they had to end this, quickly.  
"Lucky Charm!" She shouted and flung her yoyo upwards. Ladybug appeared, magically changed reality, and suddenly an enormous cork fell from the sky. It was huge, easily the size of both her fists, it was rubber and rather cumbersome. Ladybug held it for a moment and studied it. She then grinned triumphantly.  
"Oh this is just too easy."

She exited the kitchen and ran around the perimeter between Chat Noir and The saxophone player.  
"CHAT! Distract him!" She shouted. He threw her a thumbs up before he went back to attacking the man. The man took a deep breath and glared at the attacking superhero. He had the music blasting around him, a baton nearly hitting him in the face and a strange butterfly man yelling in his head about seizing the ring that the guy wore. He just had a headache and was starting to question if he should have even done this.

He took a deep breath to pause and try to get a massive note out. Suddenly there was a small hand on his shoulder, someone was flipping over him and slamming something into the mouth of his saxophone. He blew into his mouth piece with all of his might and-nothing happened. It was sealed shut.

Ladybug smiled at him cheekily before ducking as Chat Noir lunged with his outstretched palm, it had little black bubbles surrounding it. He grinned as he slapped the saxophone and it began to disintegrate. Silver Saxophone dropped it as it eroded in his hands. Ladybug smiled and unwound her yoyo again.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to Deevilize!" She swung her yoyo around and snatched the bug out of mid air as it attempted to scamper off back to it's master.  
"Gotcha. bye bye little butterfly." She said sweetly as if fluttered off, uncontaminated and now a simple little white butterfly. "Miraculous! LADYBUG!" She shouted flinging the enormous cork to the ceiling. Within seconds the damage had been undone. Everyone was shaking their heads and looking around as if they had no idea what had happened.

"Catch you around?" Chat Noir said pointing finger guns at her.  
"Not if I catch you first." She responded extending her fist, he gave it a quick tap before scampering off. She looked down at the sax player, he had a downtrodden look on his face. she paused and took a deep breath.

"You know. "She squatted down beside him "Not everyday is going to be romantic, and not every couple will be either. Sometimes it best not to force things. Allow them to happen naturally. If a couple doesn't work out then they just don't. ITs sad but its a fact of life." She handed him the instrument. She had been guessing but by the way that he nodded in understanding she was pretty sure that she had managed to get through to him.

* * *

"What the heck happened?" Alya said in confusion. She was sitting in Nino's lap. With his hat on. And from the look on his flushed face she doubted that he remembered either. The rest of the table weren't faring any better. Kim had his arms around Max and Alix's shoulders, and it seemed as if he had no idea how that had happened either.  
Sabrina looked up from underneath the table nervously.  
"IS he gone? Is it safe to come out? Is Chat Noir and Ladybug still here?"  
"WAIT! LADYBUG WAS HERE!" Alya shouted before shooting underneath the table to sit beside Sabrina. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
"Some guy with a saxophone came in, started to play a song and everyone started to make out. You guys included. I simply covered my ears. Than ladybug and chat noir showed up. Some thing happened, some other things happened and now everything is back to normal."

Alya groaned and covered her eyes. Of all of the people she had to get this information from it had to come from the one person who couldn't describe anything!

"What is happening?" Marinette asked poking her head underneath the table. Alya crawled out from underneath it pouting.  
"Apparently we were all mind controlled. Again. And Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up and saved everyone. Again. And I once again am without a story because I was sitting in that losers lap!"  
"Hey." Nino said insulted. She merely waved him off.  
"Not meaning to be rude just frustrated."  
"I was mind controlled too you know." Nino pouted crossing his arms before retrieving his hat and putting it back she had not messed with the size.

"Why is it that wherever we go with you two lately we end up mind controlled?" Kim said looking at Adrien and Marinette, Adrien had just walked up and merely shrugged.  
"From my viewpoint its whenever we are with you three."  
"Impossible. We don't do anything." Alix responded. Alya and Nino exchanged very very frustrated looks.

* * *

The Gorilla looked in confusion at the woman that he had just been dancing around a few seconds ago. The two exchanged uncomfortable looks before he gently removed his oversized hands from her and took a few steps back.  
"MOOOOOMMMMMM!" Mannon squealed up from where her mother was holding her up. "Can we go home now?"  
"Uh...yes sweetheart. Erm Goodnight." She said, he only nodded before retreating back to the silver limo and sitting in the front seat adjusting it to make himself he had to guess something crazy happened and everyone would need a ride home very shortly.

 **I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review as it gives me something to do with my spare time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry if this one is sort of short, I just felt like keeping this one sort of to the point. Please remember to read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**

"UGH! It is freezing in here!" Chloe complained as she sat next to the frozen peas and shivered, her teeth chattering and her hair even starting to freeze to the side of the wall.

"Well we are in a freezer." Nathaniel responded from where he stood. He was pacing and stretching his fingers to keep the blood in them, he wasn't a big fan of the cold either, why they had thrown the two of them into a freezer of all things he had no idea. But he wasn't just going to sit around and complain and die of hypothermia. He was moving his hands and trying to stay warm, it was either that or die of hypothermia.

Chloe it appeared was going to take this time to sit around and complain. She had tried to paint her nails with some polish that she had hidden somewhere on her person. But she gave up after her fingers shook so hard that she had to put it back down on the ground. So not only were they trapped in a freezer but they were trapped in a freezer that was slowly starting to fill with the smell of freshly applied nail polish.

Nathaniel didn't know which was worse. At least she had been pretty quiet for the most part simply sitting and pouting curled up in the corner and shivering.  
"Don't get smart." Chloe responded before curling up even more and trying not to shiver too noticeably. She had a bit of pride, and that included not looking weak and pathetic in front of the lamest kid in the class.  
"You would think that they would be done by now." She complained again "They're normally faster than this, I wish that they would just knock him unconscious and get us out of here."  
"I thought he looked tough, it might take a little longer than usual." Nathaniel spoke softly as he continued to pace.  
"You would, you haven't seen as many up close as I have. They're always attracted to me for some reason. Shouting about vendetta this or revenge that. I can't understand it at all."  
"You really don't get why people would want to attack you with super powers?" Nathaniel had stopped his pacing and was just standing there staring at her with very tired eyes.  
He looked as if he had put up with everything that he possibly could and was at the very end of his rope.

"Jealously probably. I am the most adored person in the entire country, They just want what they can't get. It's pathetic really." She waved one hand in his direction as if this was common sense. She then frowned and glowered back at him.  
"Why am I even talking to you? It's not as if I know you."

"Probably because we're the only ones in here and its either that or sit here and do nothing. Besides freeze to death."  
"It's probably because you look like Sabrina, red head and pathetic."  
"You really shouldn't talk about your best friend that way." He responded. Chloe sucked in her lips and avoided his eyes. Sure she was cruel to Sabrina, but if she really didn't like how she treated her than she should just leave. It wouldn't be the first time...in fact...

"It's because of you that the two of us almost stopped hanging out you know." Chloe said snidely "That evil artist nonsense that you did, she actually tried to hang around Marinette of all people while you were on the rampage. I would guess that there is some sort of connection, not sure what yet. But give me time I'll figure it out."

Nathaniel merely shook his head.  
"You and Marinette are so alike. Is that why you hate her?"  
"I am nothing like that Peasant!" Chloe shot up and tottered towards him on her frozen heels and legs that had started to go to sleep. "I am not a klutz! Or a screw up! Or despised as much as her! Or a parasite!"  
"What are you then?" He asked quietly, his arms up as if he were protecting his face. In case she decided to cut him again.  
"I-I-" She wavered unsteadily on her legs, her arms began to pinwheel and she started to fall backwards. "I'm falling!"

Nathaniels arms snaked out and quickly grasped her around the waist and pulled her backwards towards him. She shrieked and he squeaked and they were nose to nose with her arms on his shoulders and his around her waist as if they were a couple who were dancing.

The two stood there in the others embrace and just quietly stared straight ahead.  
She had never noticed how turquoise his eyes were, it really was dazzling how bright they looked, he normally had his head down to draw something or when he was asleep, he slept a lot in school. That was about the extent that she knew of him.  
He sucked in a breath. Her eyes were a bright blue. Not as bright as Marinette's while hers were like flowers Chloes were harder. Like diamonds, or stars on a very cold night. He was glad that his cheeks were so flushed from the scratches and the cold, otherwise she might notice that he was blushing.

"What are you looking at?" She said defensively, pushing herself out of the fugue state.  
"You could at least say thank you." He responded releasing her. She kept her arms on his bony shoulders, they were as delicate as a birds bones, almost no meat to them. She and realized that boys could feel so delicate, like a piece of expensive lace.

"I would think holding the most adored person in the world would have made up for that." She said stepping backwards so that the two actually had some room to breathe.  
"Why do you keep saying that? Do you honestly believe it?" He said back to feeling disgusted at her ignorance.  
"Ladybug called me adorable once. So there."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Ladybug."  
"Yes."  
"Well I suppose that I'm the only person that doesn't find you adorable." He responded. He didn't find her adorable, adorable people implied cute or weak, something that you could coo and croon over. Something that needed protecting from the outside world. Nathaniel thought that babies were adorable, or small birds or even pieces of artwork. But Chloe Bourgeois was far from weak. And therefore far from adorable.

If he had to describe her he would use the term pretty. But that was mostly because she was very symmetrical, it was clear how much work she put into her looks. With the highest end fashion and make up and hair care. So of course she was pretty. Conventionally speaking of course.

"Well then you're wrong!" She responded. "Everyone tells me that I look lovely! Every single day of my lifE!"  
"How many of them do you bribe or intimidate?" He asked quietly. She glared down at, she couldn't admit it, she refused to admit the number.

"Whatever." She said crossing her arms and walking back to her corner where she plopped back down and went back to shivering. This enormous artistic nerd, who was he to tell her whether or not she was adorable? She had heard plenty of people refer to her that way, so it must be true. He was the outsider not her. Nathaniel stood in the center of the freezer, his arms crossed and scratched at his cheek.

She looked at him and the few droplets of blood that had leaked out of the scratches. Chloe looked to her side and grabbed a frozen steak before tossing it up to him.  
"Here." He held it and looked at it in confusion. "I've seen poor people do that on TV. Just put it on." Nathaniel slowly applied the piece of frozen beef to the scratches and hissed at the sudden cold. He kept it directly on his cheek and just stared at her. He blinked once, she did not make eye contact with him, she just continued to shiver.

Nathaniel walked over to her corner and sat down next to her. Then he put his arm around her. She stiffened and looked over at him, the cheek with the slab of meat on it was on the other side so she didn't have to look at that. She had to look at the line of cat scratches she had left to his skin. It was very nice skin, clear and as white as fresh snow.

"What are you doing?"  
"You're cold right?" He responded.  
"So are you, you don't make for much of a blanket."  
"It's the best that we have."  
"There should really be a handle on this side of the door." Chloe complained. Crossing her arms and allowing him to hold himself against her shivering form. She placed her head against his shoulder and the two stared off at the door, waiting for Chat Noir or Ladybug to open it.

"Thanks for what you did with those cockroaches." She said after the silence had weighed on her ears for too long.  
"You really are afraid of bugs aren't you?"  
"Not bugs. Vermin, disgusting little things with a dozen legs and hairy bodies and just...ugh." She shuddered, this time not from the cold. "They give me the willies."  
"Happy to help."  
"If you tell anyone that I told you I am afraid of those things I will hunt you down and hire someone to skin you alive." She said offhandedly Nathaniel merely grinned a small tight lipped grin.  
"Okay Chloe."  
"Seriously though. Thank you." She had to grind out the last two words. But she got them out, and that was the important part. She looked at the boy out of the corner of her eyes, he was so...so...so not what she normally thought of when she thought about boys. She normally only thought about him when she could make him feel bad about himself...so why, why was she starting to think about him more?

"Why did you help me?"  
"I don't know. You just looked so scared and I...I don't know." He responded.  
"Hmph. Not very romantic of you. OR heroic" she said bluntly and then pouting slightly. Nathaniel looked down at her in surprise.  
"Well next time I save you from getting stepped on by enormous musical ghost cockroaches that a super villain made out of thin air for some reason. I'll remember to be more 'romantic' or 'heroic'."  
"See that you do." She responded smiling smugly before shaking her head rapidly and rather concerned at the thoughts going through her mind.

"Do you just not notice I'm being sarcastic?"  
"You're so quiet it's hard to hear you at all." She responded "Seriously if you intend to be an artist or whatever than you should learn to speak up."  
"That's...actually not bad advice. Thank you." She merely sniffed again and went back to shivering against him.

After Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated the Silver Saxophonists they had opened the freezer to retrieve the two teens. They had expected to find them frozen solid. Not in a corner blushing deeply and trying to scramble away from each other. Chloe's hair slicked down on one side as if she had been sleeping and Nathaniel with a slab of meat on his face.

 **I own nothing not even this computer. Just a little something between the transition of chapters and to tell you the reader what happened in the actual freezer during the fight scene. Please remember to read and review. I own nothing not even this computer. Next chapter is the final chapter. Enjoy**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing not even this computer. Last chapter please remember to read and review, it gives me a reason to keep doing these things.**

"Did not!"  
"Did so!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did so!"

Max was trying his hardest not to spin around and slap the two of them. They were arguing in class, sure the teacher wasn't there at the moment and honestly Max didn't blame her. With the sheer amount of crazy that happened in the class every single hour of every single day he really couldn't blame her.  
Still it was early, and while all the students were already in their seats they were all very quiet.

Except for of course Kim and Alix who were still arguing about whose flirting techniques were better. Except neither of them had done the actual art of flirting and had simply used stand ins.

Two of whom were late. Which was unusual. Normally it would be Adrien or Marinette who would be late. But somehow the two were right on time, if not early. They were hanging around their desks and talking to their best friends about something or other, sometimes Adrien would sneak a glance over to Marinette and sometimes Marinette would sneak a glance over to Adrien but they never once made eye contact.

The two people who were late this time it was Chloe and Nathaniel who were the late ones. And so the entire class (Or at least the ones who were in on the bet and wanted to see what was going to end up happening and were actually invested in the outcome) were anxiously waiting for them to arrive and tell them who it was that had actually won.

Or in this case who had lost. Alix was holding firmly to the fact that she was going to be the winner of the bet and Kim was holding onto his own just as hard.

The door was flung open and Chloe strutted in. She had on sunglasses as if she were attempting to hide her real identity, but from the three gallons of make up and the tall ponytail everyone knew that it was her. Nathaniel scrunched down even further into his seat in the back and slapped his forehead to the table, he still had the vaguest ghosts of scratches on his cheeks as if he was still scared by the entire experience that had transpired in the freezer. Of course Chloe and Nathaniel had revealed nothing to anyone.

Chloe sat down in the front and looked back at where he sat. She glowered at the blank black board in front of her before she reached into her tiny purse and pulled out a small package with fancy purple writing on it. She looked behind her shoulder and actually chucked the box through the air to where Nathaniel sat. The box bounced off of his head and landed next to his hand. He picked it up and read the calligraphy on the front.

 ** _"For your face."_**

He opened it and inside were bandaids. He touched one, it felt like any normal bandaid, but if he had to guess she probably got the most expensive kind that she could find. Nathaniel looked up but she had turned her head back to face the front.

Everyone was quiet. Waiting for someone to break the silence that had descended onto the classroom like a wet stifling blanket. Finally Kim and Alix could take no more and snapped simultaneously.

"WELL?!"

Nathaniel jumped in his seat his knee banging the desk, this caused Chloe to shift her glare to the back of the room. No one could see it through her sunglasses but there was a spark of concern in her eyes.

"Well what?" She snapped at the two.  
"Who left first? What happened in the freezer? Who won the bet!" Kim shouted in her face. Chloe scrunched up her nose and lowered her sunglasses just a tad. Kim gulped and took a respectful step back.

Adrien and Nino stood up and quickly moved across the room to stand beside Max who was watching the proceedings from his desk with half lidded eyes.  
"Hey shouldn't you do something?" Adrien asked concerned. Max just raised an eyebrow as if to say

'really?' Adrien shrugged hopelessly before gesturing wildly.  
"Neither of us had a good time." Nathaniel spoke up from where he sat. Everyone turned their attention to the redhead who was fiddling with the box and putting a bandage over his cuts.  
"You tricked us, there was an akuma attack and we nearly froze to death. Of course we didn't have a good time. Well actually until the menus were taken away everything was fine. But after that...you all are just terrible people. Honestly just the worst." He said before gathering up the pieces of band aid and shoving them in his pockets.

Alix and Kim exchanged looks before opening their mouths.

"Oh jeez here we go." Nino said rubbing his temples already feeling the headache building behind his eyes.

"Well I know for a fact that I totally beat you!" Alix shouted up to Kim who merely glowered right back down at her.  
"Oh no way! My techniques are a million times better!"  
"This more or less proved it! God! You're so infuriating!" She shouted grasping her dyed hair and pulling aggressively at the roots.  
"Me? Me infuriating? Oh that is just hilarious coming from you! You are so annoying!"  
"Oh yeah? You keep on making these stupid bets! And you loose just about every one!"  
"You never acknowledge the ones that I do win! And how epic they are!" He responded nearly bending in half to yell in her face.

"Should we do something?" Marinette whispered to Alya who merely shrugged.  
"What could we do? The two of them are like a grease fire, you just have to let them burn it out."  
"This is getting really out of hand. I mean you saw what they did in the past two weeks right?"  
"In their defense they didn't actually cause any of the akumas." Alya replied back before turning back to watch, it was pretty entertaining to see the two bicker back and forth, especially with how tall Kim was and how short Alix was. She had to practically stand on her tip toes while he simply smirked down at her. Oddly enough he was bending his knees as if to get to her level and not have her put herself out.

"I could take you on or out! anything you can do I can do a thousand, a hundred thousand times better!" She shouted out him poking him aggressively with one short finger that was as thick as a dandelion root.

"Oh yeah!" He shouted back at her, and then moving without any warning Kim grasped Alix by her face, cupping her cheeks (the ones on her face) and pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. His eyes closing and taking a deep breath through his nose. Her eyes widened before fluttering closed, she stretched her arms around his neck and managed to latch her fingers behind his head. She stood on tiptoes so that he could reach and almost bend deeper into her.

The class was dead silent as everyone watched the display for a few seconds. It had come out of nowhere and was filled with a lot of fire. The romantics of the class had extra large stars in their eyes, no ones bigger than Marinette's as she mentally made a tally list of all of the times that the two had even stood next to each other and created a mental image of what they could possibly look like dating a decade and a half down the road.

Rose squealing brought the two back to reality. She had tried to smother it behind her tiny hand but it squeezed out.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Alix shouted and pushed away from him.  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Kim responded looking down in surprise and pulling his hands up in the air as if he had touched something burning hot, which how red and flushed the two were blushing it wouldn't be surprising if they were hot as ovens.  
"You kissed me! Why would you kiss me!" Alix shouted her teeth snapping together.  
"HA! You call that a kiss? I feel sorry for whoever ends up dating you! you can't kiss to save your life-"

Kim was caught off guard when she grabbed him by the collar of his sweatshirt and pulled him down so that they were once again face to face. She slapped her lips to his, her eyes screwed shut like they had been stapled together. His arms flew out to either side as if he didn't know where they were supposed to go before finally settling onto her hips and squeezing her close to his body.

"Well this got drastically out of hand fast." Nino said standing next to Adrien and watching in wide eyed astonishment as Kim actually picked Alix up and placed her onto a desk so that they had easier reach for the other, completely ignoring the rest of the class.

"Actually this all went according to plan." Max responded from where he sat smiling smugly. Adrien looked at Max in surprise and rather enviously.  
"You planned this all out?"  
"Dude there is no way that you could have possibly known that they would end up making out after all of that."  
"Nino I know the averages of an akuma attacking our class is rather high, I also could observe the unresolved tension between the two of them and their enjoyment of bets...it was simple logic and strategy."  
"I uh...I thought you had feelings for Kim though?" Adrien said brushing the back of his hair, he had to try to get better gay dar. Max simply chuckled.  
"Don't be silly Adrien. I don't have feelings."  
Nino and Adrien exchanged concerned looks before turning back to the short spectacled boy. He simply looked back up at them.  
"I grew sick of them."  
"Well I'm going to go and sit back over where there aren't people making out. Talk to you later."  
"I know you will." Max said before taking out his chemistry book and ignored everyone and everything. From Adrien and Nino walking back to their desk to Kim and Alix who were currently making out on the seat next to him.

At least they were finally quiet. He much preferred them making out to the two of them talking.

* * *

Alya elbowed Marinette in the ribs.  
"You're staring." She hissed.  
"I know sorry. The two of them are just so cute together. You can tell now right? They were made for each other. They just didn't know it yet."  
"And all it took was two super villain attacks, a couple of hostage situations and injecting people with adrenaline for them to find out." Alya said rolling her eyes. Adrien and Nino had returned to their seats by then and had sat down in front of them. Marinette looked at Adriens hair and smiled to herself.

She dropped it once he turned around with a strained smile, as if he was going to ask her a very embarrassing question.  
"Hey uh Marinette, I thought it was a shame that you never got to have dinner at the restaurant the other night...I was wondering if you would like to go tonight?" He had no idea why his heart was beating so fast, it wasn't as if he were asking out Ladybug, he was just asking a friend to go out to dinner with him.

Marinette flushed bright pink, flapped her mouth a couple of times before grinning sickly at him.  
"Would-love-to!"

 **I own nothing not even this computer, please remember to read and review. That's all folks. Sorry if it seemed rushed at the end. It sort of was.**

* * *

 **BONUS**

"Chloe." Nathaniel was standing just a few feet away from her. She was about to get into her limo and go back to her room. She needed a rest, she had no idea why she had gone back to school today, after all she had just suffered a trauma!  
But nope she had gone to class like some sort of fool. And now this peasant who she had spend a few lousy hours stuck in a freezer with was talking to her. Or at least trying to. He was quiet, his lips so thin that they almost disappeared.  
"What?" She asked snidely.

Nathaniel for the fiftieth time questioned why he was even doing this...for her...her of all people! He looked back down at the piece of paper he was holding. He simply walked forward and pushed it to her. She took it in her hands and unfolded it, the crease perfectly cut her portrait right down the middle. She could tell just by a quick glance, a glance that wasn't at all trained in appreciating art looked at it.

And Chloe Bourgeois smiled appreciatively.


End file.
